Speed
by RedOrangeYellowBlueGreenPurple
Summary: Thunderlane undergoes some life changing struggles! - This is a mature story for sex, use of drugs and alcohol, and other mature features.


_**Speed**_

Different shades of yellow, orange, and gold invaded into the room labeled "093" on a mid-summer morning. The curtains were pushed out of the way, which allowed more access for the sun.

Thunderlane watched intently at the sun sat over the sky, overlooking the various victims of its harsh rays. The young grey-coated adult saw no harm befall him, however, and instead cherished the lovely sight, though not able to look directly at the source.

"Good morning Mr. Lane." Said an unfamiliar voice after a door was closed.

The young white-haired pegasus turned his head with a formal smile, and sat upright. "Morning, doc."

The doctor stopped before his patient and held a clipboard. "From what I have seen, you are a regular visitor." He flipped through pages and scanned his eyes over the documents.

Thunderlane shrugged in place, then took a deep breath before he replied, "I like this place."

The doctor raised his brows. "Enough to visit twelve times? Out of those twelve, three of them were from your wing." He gestured with a glance to Thunderlane's twisted wing.

A nervous laugh escaped Thunderlane, then he rubbed a hand through his unwashed hair. "I've always been told I go out of my to take things to the extreme. You can imagine my excitement when my dad told me to 'break a wing'."

The doc nodded his head slowly, then continued. "Yes, yes, I see, but," He paused and stepped closer, and after a look at the damaged wing, he moved back. "this is more than a break."

Thunderlane continued with his confidence and tilted his head back, took in a deep breath, and then released. "I've gone a month without being able to fly. I can handle it- lay it on me." He crossed his arms like a defiant child.

The doc moved his jaw around hesitantly. "There is no easy way to put this."

Thunderlane smirked "I like it rough."

The doctor inhaled the hospital-smelling air through his nose, then huffed it out. "Your right wing was severed from its main nerves."

"Uh huh?"

"It is hanging on by an inch of skin."

"Uh huh…?"

"You will be unable to fly."

"For how long?"

"For the rest of your life."

"…"

"It will have to be removed."

"…"

"The process will be done by simply cutting the appendage, but the networking will have to be surgically taken out and replaced. As for your remaining wing, it will need minor work on its feathers."

"…"

"If you are wondering if we would be able to sow it, it is not possible. Without the nerves, the wing cannot receive pro-"

"Can you leave?"

The doctor stopped and looked up from the clipboard. "Excuse me?" He asked with squinted eyes.

Thunderlane's eyes were locked onto the TV, remote in hand. "Can you leave? I like this episode." He repeated with a severe lack of emotion.

The doctor took a moment, looking from the patient, to the TV, then back to his clipboard. He huffed through his nose, then nodded as he turned. "Of course."

Once the door to room 093 closed, Thunderlane turned off the TV. "I hate that show." Thunderlane then laid on his side, pulling the blanket over his body.

He didn't want to be a victim of the sun right now.

The sunlight batted its rays over into the windshield of a blue sedan rolling its tires as it made a path into a driveway. Thunderlane muttered a swear under his breath as the sun beamed its power through the windshield, temporarily blinding him.

"Ugh…Never had to deal with this as a pegasus." He mumbled to the nothingness accompanying him on the ride to school.

As he drove, he looked around him. There was no one around- no cars were behind him, none ahead, and it looked like a blanket of vacancy over the stretch of grass to his right. This was a two lane road that went to the school and back- nowhere else.

He leaned forward, his foot sinking deeper against the gas pedal until it was floored. The sedan advanced in speed slowly until Thunderlane had to shift. He released his foot from the gas, hit the clutch, shifted into third, and proceeded to zoom down the road.

A subtle smirk bloomed over Thunderlane's face at that moment as the speedometer reached 60, then he promptly shifted into fourth. The stretch of grass to his right went by like the wind, the road ahead shrunk, and the black asphalt behind got bigger.

He leaned back, enjoying the serenity in the moment and took in every bit of it. The sensation of torque empowering his bones, the stitches on the steering wheel engraved into his skin, and the speed. The absolute adrenaline oozing from his spores, his eyes flared with intensity as the end of the road came. The only thing missing was the rush of wind going by him.

He dropped gears quickly which caused the engine to quiet down in disappointment. Thunderlane petted the dashboard and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll put you to it soon." He sighed, pulling into the parking lot.

"Sup Thunderlane!" A familiar voice caught Thunderlane's attention before he rolled his window up. Once he finished, he opened the door, nodding to the fellow pegasus.

"Hey." He replied without emotion, locking the door.

"Nice ride. Where'd you get it?" The orange pegasus asked, thumbing behind them as they began to walk to school.

Thunderlane didn't look at his friend and just kept to the ground. "Rainbow bought it for me." He explained.

"Really? Why?" The friend brought his head back, shocked.

Thunderlane kicked a nearby rock off the sidewalk. "Probably out of guilt."

The pegasus grinned, shrugging. "Hey, can't argue with that!" He commented.

Thunderlane's eyes narrowed, then he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He didn't say anything and just sped up.

"Hey! Where ya going?"

"To class." The one-winged pegasus replied in spite.

A gathering of light formed onto Thunderlane's blue sedan as he drove down a scarcely populated street.

"Thanks for the ride." Said Rainbow Dash, moving the awkward silence out the window.

Thunderlane's lips found a neat curve into a genuine smile. "No problem. Your car, really." He moved his right arm from the steering wheel, casually driving down the road.

The rainbow-haired pegasus copied his smirk. "I gave it to you." She replied coolly, then leaned back on the leather seat.

"It was a present I don't accept." He replied simply.

"So you don't accept gifts?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nope."

"Not even on Christmas?"

"Nope."

"…Easter?"

"No."

"Hanukah?"

"No Rainbow Dash." He turned his head to the relentless girl with a firm stare, then went back to the road.

"Alright, fair enough." She put her arms up defensively. She continued her silence for a minute or two, then turned back to him with a curious gaze. "What about Valentine's Day?"

"[i]Rainbow![/i]" He shouted, slapping his hands on the steering wheel.

She immediately held her arms up with a grin. "I'm sorry, I gotta shut up."

Thunderlane found composure by leveling his foot over the pedal, reaching well over the speed limit.

"Going a bit fast there." Rainbow Dash informed, her grin widening.

Thunderlane looked at the speedometer, then to her. "Sorry." He apologized, then leaned back as he came to a slow stop subsequently at the destination.

Rainbow Dash looked out the passenger side window and scanned her house before moving her big magenta eyes back to her driver. "Wanna race?"

Thunderlane tilted his head back. He was going to retort with a long explanation involving homework, late assignments, awful grades, a twitch in his back, and a particular cramp in his hip- but instead gave a devious smirk. "This ten dollar sedan will kick your ass."

Rainbow Dash's face blossomed to excitement. "Want to bet on it?" She challenged, leaning over the glove compartment.

Thunderlane matched her lean. "Terms?"

"Fifty bucks."

"I'm broke."

"Homework?"

"You're on."

Then their hands clashed together in an unbreakable grip of promise.

"Where to?" Thunderlane questioned before laying his hand over the wheel.

Dash thumbed behind them. "From here to the corner."

Thunderlane nodded, and as Rainbow left the passenger side, he turned the car around and faced the finish line. "Ready!?" He shouted out the window, revving the weak engine.

Rainbow Dash let out a roar of laughter so loud that it matched the level of power emitting from the little engine. "Oh, you're [I]so[/I] doing my homework!" She began to flap her wings at a steady pace.

"Ready," Thunderlane began, yelling loud enough for the town to hear. "set," He leaned forward, flooring the gas and brakes. "go!"

Thunderlane's brash competitor busted into a speed well known to him, while his lazy car got off to a subtle start. It took a couple seconds for the rusty hunk of junk to reach 50, and once it did, Thunderlane chuckled to himself as Rainbow Dash landed on the hood of the blue turtle.

"Hey! Don't go too fast now, might trip over a rock!" She shouted, balancing herself on the rusty hood.

Thunderlane put his whole leg into the floor, yet the pedal was already to its maximum depth. A fun-loving smirk flourished from the one-winged pegasus as he drove down Dash's road with her on the hood.

"See you at the finish line!" She yelled, then shot like a rocket to the corner of the street, beating Thunderlane by a landslide.

Though he lost, Thunderlane had a very happy jump to his step as he got out of his turtle of a car. "That was predictable."

Rainbow Dash put a thumb to her chest. "Ain't no match for this." She let her wings tuck against her back.

Thunderlane rolled his eyes, then offered his hand for a formal shake. "Good race."

Rainbow's lips curved into a more serious smile. "Good race." She took his hand and shook it with brevity. "But I gotta go. I'll get my work for you tomorrow!"

Thunderlane waved to her, moving out of the busy girl's way before she took off, flying back to her house. "Yeah…see you later." He mumbled, his words only appeasing the surrounding air.

And there he stood. Alone, without company, and worst of all, he wasn't moving. He wasn't feeling the rush of wind over his face, or the familiar embrace of pressure under his wings, and not the triumph of beating Rainbow Dash.

He lowered his head, the smile leaving his face as he walked to the defeated sedan.

Thunderlane now looked to racing himself down the lengthy driveway every morning. He made sure he got there at the same time every day so he would be alone.

"Excellent…" He mumbled to the emptiness that filled the car, then took a deep breath as he pulled into the endless driveway before him. He stopped at the beginning, pulling out a stop watch and notepad. "Let's see if we can beat that." He smiled, circling his best run so far.

He put it in first, and speeded ahead, gaining more and more momentum as the tires spun. When he reached thirty, a car pulled out beside him and started to pass.

To his left, on the wrong side of the road no less, a little blue unicorn driving a Honda Civic paced its way by like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Thunderlane pumped the gas pedal as hard as he could and shifted into second, his eyes burned into the taillights ahead of him.

Soon enough, he was returning the rude act by zooming past the unicorn and her dinky car. He paid no mind to her, his eyes glued on the constantly changing view.

He didn't care. He made massive progress through the speedometer- he was already in fifth gear and quickly catching up to the final.

His shifting speed had vastly improved over his morning drives, and now it was time for the last. He leaned off the gas, clutched, shifted, then slammed all less than a second in length.

He tilted his head back and clenched his eyes as the car soared down the road. His heart lifted as though he was flying again, his hands vibrated over the soft leather of the wheel, his shoulders turned to jelly, and his mind went from ecstatic to another world.

Until the car started to shake violently.

Thunderlane jumped to attention, his foot smashing the brake so hard that it almost broke under pressure. His eyes bulged as the car slid, skated, and bounced over dirt. An impressive string of curses filled the blue sedan as it came to a stop, leaving a clean cut through the grass behind it.

In mere seconds after the car stopped, a young pink girl ran to the driver-side. "Are you okay!?" She shouted, yanking the door open.

Thunderlane sat still, rubbing his eyes. "That was stupid." He said in a hoarse voice. His heart still bleated a thousand thumps per second, but it didn't stop him from scribbling his new best time on the notepad.

"Was it ever!" The girl exclaimed, then tapped him on the shoulder.

Thunderlane glanced to his right and saw something that made his mood sink further than the pedals. The principal.

He got to the side of the car just as Thunderlane unbuckled himself. "What happened here?" He asked far more interrogative than he should have been.

Thunderlane turned to the principal and sported a sarcastic smile. "Well! I must say that was quite a ride, but I want my money back."

The principal narrowed his eyes, then stood up straight. "Out of the car, to my office. Now." He said with a boundless growth of anger.

The girl in pink returned to Thunderlane's aid once the tall principal left. "How could you say that?" She asked with wide eyes.

Thunderlane returned her envy with a big smile. "Nothing to lose."

"You have the car." She answered quickly, then stood up.

Thunderlane sighed, then got out. "It's not mine."

The young girl was about to reply, but Thunderlane took haste as he walked to school, leaving the female on her own.

A group of people crowed around the principal's office, and though there are so many with their ears planted against the walls, not a word escaped a single one.

"Do you take education for a joke?" The tan-coated man asked, leaning his head forward.

Thunderlane kicked back in his chair, his head laying over his shoulder. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" The principal replied, his lips twitching with anger.

"Yeah." Thunderlane said, emotionless as ever.

"I don't care about your choices," The well dressed unicorn began, then made his way around his desk and to Thunderlane. "[i]but you do not put other people's lives in danger![/i]"

Thunderlane continued with his calm stare even though the principal slammed his hands against the arms of the chair. "You contradicted yourself." Said the one-winged pegasus.

The principal jerked his head back, then tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"You say you don't care what I do, then tell me that what I did is wrong?" Thunderlane brought a leg up over his other. "If you're going to try and lecture someone, at least be prepared."

The unicorn's eyes flared up, and before he imploded, he turned around. "You're out." He said in a cold, yet steam-filled voice.

The calm pegasus nodded his head slowly. "Is that your final answer?" He asked in questioning tone.

"Out!" The unicorn shouted, turning around with rage flurried into his eyes.

Thunderlane then got up, turned around, and opened the door. He paid no mind to the countless people that inconspicuously walked away, some whistling.

The sky was pitched with darkness, a veil of grim atmosphere looming over the unnecessarily expensive cars that parked neatly across a wide, vacant street. People gathered and shouted obscenities at each other under a single working light post.

"You granny shift, bro. You ain't got no chance." A black coated unicorn said with a big, arrogant smile. His gang of two crossed their arms, sporting large muscles.

"Oooh…That's too bad, because tonight, I can't drive." A pegasus opposite to the black unicorn complained. He wrapped his arms around two nearby girls, smiling wildly. "Cops took my license."

"None of us have a license!" The unicorn countered, throwing his arms angrily in the direction of his competitor. "You're just afraid is all."

The pegasus was about to counter, but footsteps silenced his nonexistent words.

"I have mine." A single-winged pegasus emerged under the only working street light, his gaze going back and forth between the two.

"Who the hell are you?" The black unicorn protested. Him and his two guards faced the invader, they're annoyance clear as day.

"I'm Thunderlane." He said bluntly, his gaze continuing to shift between the two.

"The kid who got expelled?" The pegasus leaned off the girls.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, and immediately his attention was brought to the advancing unicorns.

"Ahh…Now why would we race a kid who got kicked out? Probably doesn't even know what a clutch is." He said with a big, spiteful grin.

Thunderlane stepped forward, creating minimal distance between him and the black unicorn. "Getting kicked out has a lot more credit than dropping out." He said with such a sickeningly calm tone that it attracted the attention of the fellow pegasus further.

The black unicorn was pushed out of the way by the dark gold pegasus. "What do you want?" He asked both with interrogative eyes and curious intentions.

Thunderlane looked past him, and to the black unicorn who was cursing under his breath. "Came to race."

"Fair enough," The gold pegasus nodded a couple times, then placed his hands in his pockets. "what do you drive?"

Thunderlane changed his gaze to his fellow pegasus. "I don't have a car."

The black unicorn jumped into view, pointing a finger at Thunderlane. "Don't have a car!? What you plan on racing with, hopes and dreams?" The definition of arrogance poured from his eyes.

Thunderlane kept his gaze on the gold pegasus despite the unicorn's attempts of distraction. "I'll make you a deal." He said with a firm tone, causing the unicorn to go back and mind his business.

"I'm listening." The taller pegasus replied and brought a hand up to rub his chin.

"You let me race in your car, you can keep the cash." Thunderlane boasted, a calm stream of confidence flowing from him.

"Ha! Like this fool cou-"

"You any good?" The golden pegasus replied, a wide grin over his face.

Thunderlane gave a single, confident nod.

"How do I know you'll win?" The pegasus continued curiously.

Thunderlane buried his hands in his pockets. "Because I have nothing to lose."

The pegasus nodded slowly, a smiling plastering his face. "That's deep. Alright, deal."

Thunderlane stood still, his heart beginning to pump faster and faster.

The unicorn- Thunderlane's competitor- stomped off in a hussy fit.

Thunderlane nodded and walked to what must be his temporary car. He circled it, eyeing the machine up.

It was a Nissan Silvia, though he couldn't detect which year. It had a full body kit that made it wider than normal, carbon fiber hood, decals all over the side, a spoiler in the back that rose higher than the roof, and a lovely blood red finish.

"You'll need these." The pegasus said, tossing the keys in Thunderlane's general direction.

The one-winged pegasus caught the keys overhead and clenched them tightly. "I might."

"What you think of it?" The golden pegasus asked as he walked along the passenger side.

"She's a magnificent machine." Thunderlane commented, scanning his eyes over the car once again.

"Oh yeah," He began, tapping the carbon fiber hood. "don't make me tell you that you owe me five grand after the race." He said with the utmost spite in his eyes.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, the stare sporting spears. "I never lose." Thunderlane reassured before walking around to the driver side.

"Don't make yourself a liar!" The pegasus shouted before walking behind the car.

Thunderlane moved his hands over the soft, firm, wonderfully comfortable steering wheel as he examined the interior. The windows were tinted black, the dashboard had a blood red color with a black tint. The pedals were also colored red, including the seats, hood, and dials.

He placed the keys into the hole, and turned. The car jumped to life, its gentle hum watering Thunderlane's heart.

He leaned into the seat, the gentle vibration of the vehicle purring him into a trance. "I bet you could fly, baby…"

A tap on the hood caused Thunderlane to leap forward, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. His vision was presented with the view of a green female pegasus who was pointing to where the other car sat patiently. Considering who is driving, however, they weren't so patient.

Thunderlane leaned forward, shifting into first gear. He gently pushed onto the gas pedal and sent the car in a slow, gentle, turtle paced movement to the starting line. He stopped next to the unicorn's car, and didn't bother to look at the arrogant punk.

"You'll be going down and back, winner takes all!" A lavender pegasus shouted, putting her hands up.

Thunderlane planted his feet on both the gas and brake pedals, and they massaged his feet. He made an effort not to push too hard, taking care of the beautiful machine.

The young female pegasus looked from the black unicorn's car, to Thunderlane, and then closed her eyes. "Go!" Her hands slammed to her sides.

Thunderlane's hands moved in coordination with his feet so smoothly as he shifted into first gear, and in moments, in second. He burned through the gears, going faster and faster until his vision came to an absolute blur.

His heart thumped with such immediate love and excitement, all the fear flooded through him and brought an adrenaline rush like never before.

He looked to the red speedometer, and a massive smile came over him. [i]127[/i]

He brought his head back, and continued to rise in power and gears. He didn't know if he was winning. He didn't know if he was about to crash. He didn't know if he was flying. He didn't know if he went so fast that he traveled back in time. All that mattered right now was speed, the absolute thunderous speed that shook his bones to the core, the roar of the engine as it was pushed to the max; he pushed it harder.

He opened his eyes, such a calm resilience over him as he brought the car lower in gears and came to the corner. He slammed the break and swung around a barrel, narrowly avoiding a light pole, and then bolted back down the street.

He leaned forward, not focusing on anything but the all encompassing rush surrounding him. He closed his eyes and burned through the gears once again. In mere seconds, he was in fourth gear, the familiar roar of the engine returning to him. He let his mouth gape open as he drifted in his own personal heaven.

His addiction to speed came to an antagonizing halt when he zoomed past the finish line, shooting his eyes open wide. He downshifted quickly until he safely came to a sliding halt ten feet before an intersection. He uttered a rather impressive slue of curses, then drove back to the starting line with much trepidation.

He was greeted with cries of happiness and praise from the two female pegasi and a admiring nod from the golden pegasus.

Thunderlane grinned at his fortune, stopping the car and getting out quickly. There were still remnants of his adrenaline. "That car is wonderful."

The golden pegasus nodded slowly, then patted Thunderlane on the shoulder. "You are wonderful." He corrected, raising his brows in emphasis.

Thunderlane blushed slightly, then bowed his head. "Did I win?" He asked while watching the black unicorn pull in, pounding on his dashboard.

The golden pegasus smiled proudly as he joined Thunderlane in watching the unicorn's frustration. "You creamed him by five lengths." He informed, then planted his hands into his pockets.

Thunderlane tilted his head back, his lips forming into a triumphant grin. "Man…I didn't even pay attention." He crossed his arms.

The golden pegasus turned to the one-winged driver with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I just drove." He replied, then uncrossed his arms, the remembrance of speed swelling in his mind. "I just put it to the limit and…flew."

The golden pegasus moved his jaw around, then put up a finger. "Give me a second." He said, then turned around.

Thunderlane buried a hand into his pocket while he waited, watching the pegasus have a heated argument with the defeated unicorn. After a minute, the defeated kid threw up his arms and handed his friend a stack of money.

Thunderlane leaned back to sit on the hood of the car, rubbing his sleepless eyes. "Sorry about almost wrecking, by the way." He apologized, scratching his forehead.

The golden pegasus shook his head, denying the apology. "You did what you had to do. I respect that." He said as he sat on the hood beside the single-winged pegasus. "But what I'm wondering," He began, pulling out the stack of green. "is if you'll do that again."

Thunderlane tilted his head back. "Right now?" He asked, an anticipating smile careening over his face.

The golden pegasus shook his head, laughing wholeheartedly. "Whenever I need you." He replied, remnants of his laugh subsiding.

Thunderlane nodded his head slowly, his attention grasped by the thick amount of money in the golden pegasus's hand. "It sounds like a job."

"It is." He replied quickly, his eyes glancing to the money.

"Jobs pay."

"This one does."

"Does it?"

"Mhm…"

"A lot?"

"Oh yeah."

"Will I get to go fast?"

"Fast as you want."

"I'm in."

The golden pegasus jumped from the hood of the car and held out his empty hand. "My name's Fleece."

Thunderlane took the hand, shaking it with formality. "Thunderlane."

"You told me already." Fleece informed with a raised brow.

Thunderlane shrugged after their handshake, and then Fleece's other hand held up a big wad of cash.

"This is your pay." He said, then leaned forward. "It's a taste of what's to come."

Thunderlane sported a wide smile, and took it without hesitation. "Anytime?" He asked, running his index finger through the stack of hundreds.

"When I call, you show. I don't care if you're taking a shit, you get here A-S-A-P." Fleece said with a strong tone of voice. "Also…" He began, turning around. "If you would like a girl, I can hook you up."

Thunderlane's attention shot up to the golden pegasus wrapping his arms around the girls' shoulders. "I think I'll be okay for the night." He replied with uncertainty.

Fleece shrugged, then turned and walked to the passenger side of his car. "Denying that means you're denying a ride home."

Thunderlane stood upright. "I don't have a home anymore." He replied, his face showing clear remorse.

Fleece got serious, leaving the girls to get in the car on their own. He came to Thunderlane's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now why the hell not?"

The grey pegasus looked to the ground. "Parents kicked me out when I was expelled." He explained, a distinct lack of care in his voice. "Said I wasn't worth the investment."

Fleece's face showed crystal comprehension, patting the sorrowful pegasus's back. "Now you [i]really[/i] have to come with me." He said with a smirk.

Thunderlane raised an eyebrow, then smiled with a single nod. "But I'll take a rain check on the girls."

Fleece shrugged, his mouth ajar slightly. "Eh, you'll reconsider."

Thunderlane buried his hand into his pocket along with his new money. It's the most he's held so far. "I'm tired, and as you know, a tired employee needs their rest." He said as he rounded the car.

"Oh alright, I'll let you get your beauty sleep." Fleece countered with a big chuckle.

Thunderlane sighed, pulling open the passenger door. "Oooh…"

The two girls were sitting in the seat, the green pegasus sitting on the lap of the lavender one. "Hiya, cutie." The green one mumbled, leaning back onto her friend.

"Oh yeah. Don't mind sharing, do you?" Fleece asked with a devious grin.

Thunderlane rolled his eyes, then got in the car, and after some struggling, the girls got into his lap.

"Be gentle girls. He's illegal." Fleece informed with an always mischievous smirk.

"Ooooh…" The girls cooed, then scooted together. "We'll take extra care, then." The lavender one spoke.

Thunderlane blushed, then shook his head slowly. "I think I'll have to pass."

"Awe." The green one huffed in a hussy fit, crossing her arms in defiance.

"You'll consider it eventually." Fleece said with confidence as he started the car. "Even if it kills ya."

A red and black Nissan Silvia pulled into a goliath warehouse, and entered through an opened garage door.

Thunderlane leaned forward, poking his head between the two girls. His attention had slowly started to hang onto the two teasing girls the whole ride, but upon entering Fleece's warehouse, they didn't even exist.

To the right, there were three car lifts, two of them in use as they had expensive sports cars raised high above head level. Straight ahead was a staircase that lead up to another level where there were numerous girls and guys walking about with drinks in hand. And as Fleece's car came to a halt, Thunderlane's gaze stopped on a car. He sucked in the surrounding air, looking upon it with childish envy.

A silver 67 Camaro sat alone in the workshop with its hood opened for the world to see. It had windows that were tinted too dark to see through, black wall tires, parallel cyan stripes going from the back to the hood, and it just sat there collecting dust.

Thunderlane swung open the car door, ushering the girls to get off his lap until he was able to stand. He drooled at the sight of the car.

Fleece exited his Silvia, moving his gaze from Thunderlane, to the car, and then stopped on Thunderlane. "Why don't you go say hi?" He asked jokingly.

Thunderlane nodded, off in his own world as he walked toward it, taking in every inch of its hand-sculpted structure. "Hi." He said with a big, loving grin.

Fleece brought his hand to his face, a smile brewing over him. "You going to ask it out on a date next?" Fleece stepped next to Thunderlane, his gaze too going over the vehicle.

Thunderlane shrugged. "I don't even know her name yet." He said, playing along with the joke.

Fleece raised an eyebrow, then patted his new friend on the shoulder. "You like it?" He asked, holding his arm on Thunderlane's shoulder.

Thunderlane kept his stare on the care, attempting to see through the tinted windshield. "Yes." He answered simply.

"It's yours." His hand left Thunderlane's shoulder.

The one-winged pegasus' attention was drawn quickly at the mention. "What do you mean?" Thunderlane asked, following Fleece as he began to walk upstairs.

"What I mean is," He began, then stopped at the top of the stairs. "It's your responsibility. Gas, parts, maintenance, tuning, tires, and most importantly, races." He explained, then turned around, putting his hands on the guard rails as he stared at his grey pegasus friend.

Thunderlane's smile was indescribable. "I can have her?" He asked, glancing back at the magical machine.

"That's what I said." Fleece responded, then turned around and made his way for a table.

Thunderlane was quick to follow, and pulled up a chair across from Fleece, and next to a pegasus and a unicorn. He gave a polite nod to the two, then looks to his new boss. "So I have to take care of her, huh?" He asked, placing his arm up on the glass table.

Fleece nodded slowly, then reached for a deck of cards at the middle of the table. "Definition of responsibility." He replied, then started to deal cards. "Texas Hold'em. You in?"

Thunderlane smiled, then nodded slowly. "I guess I can chalk down a few wins from Poker too." He commented cockily as cards are passed to him.

Fleece, along with the other two players, laughed in unison. "I'll be winning that two grand back."

Thunderlane took his two cards in hand, then absorbed a deep breath from seeing an Ace of clubs and Seven of diamonds.

Fleece laughs, laying his hand down. "Need to work on that poker face."

"Sure thing, boss." Thunderlane replied, then pulled out his brand new stack of money. He held it close to his chest, then laid it on the table. "Buy in?"

"Five." The pegasus to his right replied, tapping his fingers against the table.

Thunderlane tossed in a five dollar bill, then leans back in his seat. "So Fleece," He began as they each started to throw in fives. "Why'd you give me that car?"

Fleece sighed while he dealt the three first cards revealing an awful turnout for Thunderlane. "I like to take chances." He replied, then sat back in his chair. "Your bet."

Thunderlane moved his tongue around until he tossed his cards in. "You don't just take chances like that. What's your gain in all this?" Thunderlane asked as he leant on the table.

Fleece scratched his head and purposely waited until it was his bet to answer. "To see if you're a liar." He tossed in a twenty.

Thunderlane shook his head slowly. "So you want to see if I will lose?" He asked, keeping his head low.

Fleece smiled as the other two fold, and he dragged the pot over, then handed the pegasus the deck of cards. "Not necessarily." He answered, then sorted the new money into his old. "I just…like to have interesting people around me."

Thunderlane slid the cards to his view and sighs, seeing a 2 of hearts and a 9 of spades. "How am I interesting?" The curious grey pegasus asked, looking up from his hand.

Fleece leaned forward, not bothering to look at his cards. "You walk up to a group of thugs in the middle of the night and insult them? The kind of balls you have is [i]very[/i] interesting." He explained, then leaned back into his chair.

Thunderlane smirked widely, then tapped his hand on the table until he threw in his five. "Since when are my balls part of this?"

Fleece shrugged. "Since they're made of steel." He replied simply, then added, "Are you the type of guy who names his car?"

Thunderlane shrugs. "I never owned one before." He said quickly, then called Fleece's bet of ten.

Fleece raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. "So you just run around, bumming cars off people?"

Thunderlane slowly nodded. "Pretty much." He then chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Actually, I only started driving a couple weeks before I got expelled." He admitted.

Fleece's eyes got wide. "You've only been driving for a month now?"

"Around two." The single-winged pegasus replied quickly, a prideful grin coming over him.

Fleece eyed Thunderlane like an interrogation. All that was missing was a lamp. "I've been racing for years. You sure you aren't pulling my wing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Thunderlane's smirk grew several sizes. "Two months, boss."

Fleece copied Thunderlane's grin and nodded slowly. "Alright…Still didn't answer my question." He said, then threw in his cards.

Thunderlane sighed, tossing in his as well. "What didn't I answer?" He asked, crossing his arms as the unicorn and pegasus continued betting.

"You name your cars?" He asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

Thunderlane shrugged, shaking his head. "Again, never owned one to name."

"Well you keep referring it to 'Her', so I'd assume you would give it a name." He explained, cracking his neck with his hands.

Thunderlane raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" He asked, clueless of car-naming.

Fleece yawned, then leaned forward. "People that usually say cars are women generally give them names." He explained once again all sage-like,

Thunderlane nodded understandably. "Makes sense." He said, then turned to look at the majestic Camaro. "What should I name it?"

Fleece chuckled. "Fuck if I know! Your responsibility."

Thunderlane stared at his responsibility for a long time, looking over the curves of its body, noticing minor dents in the frame. "Majesty." He said simply.

"Majesty?" Fleece asked as he passed the cards.

"Majesty." Thunderlane repeated, turning back to his boss, a big smile over his face.

Fleece nodded slowly, then threw in his five. "Sounds like a name for a beautiful machine." He commented absent mindedly.

Thunderlane threw in his five, then leaned back his chair on two legs. "Agreed." Thunderlane said simply, pulling up his hand of a 6 and 8 of spades.

"Speaking of beauty," Fleece began, throwing in his bet of twenty. "got any girlfriends?"

Thunderlane quickly shook his head. "Nope."

The golden pegasus raised an eyebrow. "Really? So why don't you jump on those girls?"

Thunderlane shook his head again, this time unsure. "Integrity, I guess." He mumbled, watching the first three cards play to his favor.

Fleece laughed wholeheartedly, shaking his head at the excuse. "Oh, that's a relief because I thought I had myself a rotten one for a moment there." He then leaned forward, sighing through his nose. "How about a crush?"

Thunderlane shook his head, but he stopped mid-shake and sighed. "Well…-"

"Ha! You have to tell me all about it." Fleece interrupted, pointing a finger at Thunderlane as the younger pegasus was caught.

"I met her a while back in school." He began, laying his cards down as he spoke. "Her name is Rainbow Dash, and…she's stunning. In every way. I mean," He continued, getting more and more into it as he spoke about the rainbow haired girl. "she is the fastest in the world, her cockiness is well earned, and she's just…the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

Fleece nodded slowly, then gestured to the newly named Camaro. "What about Majestic?"

Thunderlane raised an eyebrow, then picked his cards back up. "Well," He started, throwing a fifty into the pot. "let's say Rainbow has some competition." He confided.

Fleece leaned forward, calling Thunderlane's bet. "So why do you like her?" He asked casually.

Thunderlane shrugged after a moment, tapping his cards against the table. "Kind of said that already."

Fleece shook his head, raising the bet by 20. "So why haven't you gone after her already?" The pegasus interrogated.

Thunderlane stayed quiet for a minute, then took in a deep breath before he spoke. "I was pretty close to her before I lost my wing." Thunderlane explained, oblivious that it was his bet.

Fleece didn't tell him however, and just nodded slowly. "How'd it happen?" He asked with caution.

Thunderlane continued his distant stare. "I was riding with her and a friend."

"Sounded like a fun time."

"She was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and her friend was in the back."

"Now it [I]really[/I] sounded like a fun time."

"Rainbow was showing off by talking and steering with her knee, and we got into a wreck. My wing was wedged between the car and the ground, all because I had the window open."

"…"

"She still blames herself."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Blame yourself?"

"No."

"Do you blame her?"

"…Yes."

"And yet," Fleece leaned back with a wide grin. "you love her."

Thunderlane nodded slowly, his eyes like stone.

"Funny how love works, eh?" Fleece chuckled with heart, then shook his head slowly.

"It sure is. Speed and Rainbow Dash." Thunderlane said casually, a grin curving over his face.

Fleece nodded slowly before throwing in his cards. "Ah, well, that's it for me. I'm gonna go to the back." He said, getting from his seat.

Thunderlane threw in his cards immediately, then followed.

Fleece turned his head back and smiled. "You my ugly duckling, huh?" He gestured with a hand. "Alright."

Thunderlane followed Fleece down a multicolored hallway, taking note of the scraping and claw marks across the walls.

"Don't be shocked, though." Fleece warned, stopping at a red door with blue slashes over it. "Beyond this door, it gets real."

Thunderlane shrugged, walking in as Fleece opens the door for them. "Oooh…" He muttered, looking around the small room.

To his right was a couch that was as low to the ground as possible that sat in front of a massive TV and coffee table. When he looked straight ahead, he found a large desk with too many drawers to count. The only light that shined was a blue fluorescent bulb that sat underneath the glass table.

"Ahh…Take a seat, my man." Fleece gestured with his hand to the couch, to which Thunderlane promptly sat down.

Fleece joined him quickly after grabbing a small bag from his desk, then tossed it on the table.

"So, uhh…" Thunderlane began, his eyes locked on the white substance kept inside the bag. "why'd you let me race your car?"

Fleece rolled his eyes. "Still on that?" He asked, then reached over for the bag.

"I asked you why you let me drive your car, not why you gave me one." He corrected, watching Fleece untie the bag, letting the contents spill onto the see-through table. "So why did you?"

Fleece took in a deep breath, then looked to Thunderlane. "The definition of insanity is doing the same process over and over and expecting different results. So, every now and then, I take a risk. You're a risk worth taking, aren't you?" He stared with his narrowed eyes.

Thunderlane quickly nodded his head, confirming his boss' assumption.

"Good." Said the bloodshot eyed pegasus as he leaned his head down, plugged a nostril, and huffed in a line of white substance.

Thunderlane gulped down dry air and rubbed a hand over his cheek. "That cocaine?" He asked bluntly.

Fleece nodded, getting up from his take. "Sure is." He replied, rubbing his temples.

Thunderlane eyed the snow-white substance, his heart thumping like an engine.

Fleece turned his gaze to Thunderlane, looking concerned for the first time. "Look," He began, grabbing the tense pegasus's attention. "I ain't your father, so I can't tell you not to take it. But…" He paused, glancing at a line of the drug. "I will tell you that it has ruined my life. So do what you want." Fleece leaned back, sprawling his arms up on the back of the small couch.

Thunderlane looked from Fleece, then to the magical substance that was calling to him. He scooted to the table slowly, leaning overhead with a hint of hesitation.

"What I don't understand is," Fleece began, scratching his head. "why deny the hot chicks, but go straight for the coke?"

Thunderlane looked back with squinted eyes. "I have nothing to lose." He then dipped his head at an angle, sucking in a line of the pure white cocaine.

He jerked his head back, his palm crashing against the side of his head as he winced from pain. He curled up in a small ball, shaking his head wildly. "Fuck!" He yelled out loud.

Fleece shook his head slowly. "And now it ruined yours, too."

The single-winged driver rolled over in his bed, clutching on a soft nearby cushion. "Uuuugh!" He shouted, shoving his face into the soft, warm object.

"Wake up, crack head." Fleece commanded, shoving an arm at Thunderlane's lazy body.

"Noooo." The grey pegasus groaned against his shield, clutching it tighter.

Fleece sighed, then crossed his arms. "That's not a pillow your holding."

Thunderlane's eyes jumped open and he saw that his face was buried in flesh. "Ahh!" He yelled, nearly coming out of his skin.

Fleece couldn't contain a laugh at Thunderlane's ignorance. "Haha! You broke your integrity."

Thunderlane sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh…not something I want to hear in the morning." He said with a loose grip on reality.

"Morning?" Fleece questioned in disbelief, then yanked the drowsy pegasus from the bed. "It's three in the afternoon!" He shouted, pulling Thunderlane to look out the window.

The still tired pegasus pulled up a hand, guarding himself from the victimizing sunlight. "Damnit!" He shouted, backing away from the huge window.

"You have three minutes to get dressed." Fleece ordered, then stepped out the door.

Thunderlane huffed, looking around the room. Then something flickered in his mind. He looked down, noticing he's completely naked. "Fffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" He jumped out of his skin, his once durable skeleton turning to ash.

Thunderlane scrambled for any nearby clothes, and found a comfortable pair of black cargo pants that were tipped with green, a red long sleeve shirt, his shoes, and socks. The socks weren't the same size, of course, and he's pretty sure one belonged to one of the girls laying in his bed.

He double checked his thoughts, then looked upon the bed. "Oooh…" He muttered, looking at the two naked girls laying on the massive bed.

He walked over to the door and stepped out, looking at Fleece with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell did I do last night?" He asked, his voice in shock.

Fleece shrugged. "I don't know. After you took a couple blows, you kind of threw your 'integrity' down the toilet." He explained, then began to walk down a hallway.

Thunderlane followed, his eyes locking to the floor. "I…don't remember anything." His words went unheard, then he shot up. "Are you sure?"

Fleece nodded quickly, then opened a door at the end of the hallway. "Yeah and for future reference," He paused as he held the door open for Thunderlane. "don't drink and do coke at the same time." He warned, glaring at his employee as they began to walk through the shop.

"Right…" Thunderlane ducked his head, coming to terms with the possibilities of the night prior. "So who needs their ass kicked today?" He asked, drifting the conversation.

Fleece inhaled deeply, then let it out in a rough exhale through his nose. "Before I take you to the big games, I'll need you to get some street cred." He explained as they walked to Thunderlane's new car, Majesty.

The one-winged pegasus nodded slowly. "I don't quite follow. Big games? Street cred?"

Fleece exhaled once again, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Look, all you gotta do is win. That simple. The more you win, the more you get." He explained simply, moving his hands around to help try and get his point across.

Thunderlane shrugged, opening the driver side door. "I can do that." He said confidently, sitting in the smooth leather seat.

Fleece got in right after, sighing in relief. "Thank god this thing has air conditioning." He said, closing the door. He looked over to Thunderlane, curious of his silence.

The star-struck pegasus had his eyes closed, leaning back in the black and silver seat. His hands gripped the modest steering wheel, then after a few minutes of tranquility, he opened his eyes, closing the door.

"Did you just have an orgasm?" Fleece asked with sincerity.

That dropped the happy pegasus's mood. "I was just taking in the moment." He explained, then turned the key as Majesty came to life.

"Whatever, dude. Just don't have a sudden seizure when you're driving." He pulled the seatbelt over his body, raising his eyebrows.

Thunderlane eyes him up. "You think we're gonna crash?"

Fleece shrugged, a sheepish smile overcoming his face. "Considering the driver is a known coke and speed addict, it's a possibility."

Thunderlane narrowed his gaze, then huffed in defeat. "I'll win you all the races you need, so don't you judge my motives." Thunderlane demanded before closing the door. "So who's the first victim?"

Thunderlane took the underground street racing by storm. Quickly making a name for himself, he went on to generate a massive amount of money and fame in a few weeks. He spent every cent of his hard earned cash into his new addictions. His Majesty, speed, and his newest addition- the one he's least proud of- cocaine.

What started out as a few blows every week escalated into once every day, then flourished into so much he blew almost all his money into it.

This night was no exception as he laid in bed with several unnamed girls.

"Thunderlane!" A voice invaded his subconscious.

He responded by scratching his chest.

"Thunderlane!" The voice racketed again, accompanied by a shove.

Thunderlane replied with a fart.

"You fucker." The voice uttered, then Thunderlane was promptly shook wildly from his coke-fixated dream.

"Ahh- god damnit…what!? Damn man, I'm good." Thunderlane mumbled, one of his eyes not opening all the way.

Fleece sighed, clenching his eyes shut. "You're good, but not when you're fucked up!"

Thunderlane shook his head, his eyes going back into their drug coaxed dream.

Fleece huffed and dragged Thunderlane to the nearest bathroom and launched the grey pegasus's head into the toilet.

He wasn't coaxed anymore. He jolted from his dream, flinging his head back and landing with his spine against a bathtub. "Ugh! Damnit, F!" He shouted, giving his boss the finger.

Fleece shrugged, kicking the lazy pegasus's foot. "You have to get ready, we're leaving for the Dunes." Fleece got to the door, shaking his head as Thunderlane composed himself. "Why do you sleep naked?"

Thunderlane shrugged, getting up as he brushed himself off, wiping his hair free of the smell of piss and dirty water. He then sighed as he went through his daily routine of finding himself, getting dressed, finding himself again, then finding Fleece. Each time he does practice, it takes longer and longer for him to get through the steps.

"So then, you think I'm ready?" Thunderlane asked as he finally walked out of his room after 15 minutes of getting dressed.

Fleece shrugged. "You haven't lost a race yet, you've made almost as much money as me, and I'm pretty sure you're diagnosed with insanity." The golden pegasus then patted his friend on the back. "I'd say you're fit for hell."

Thunderlane brought his hand up into a balled up fist as he coughed, and took a minute to find himself again.

"Although," Fleece began as he walked around to the passenger side of the Camaro. "sounding like that, you won't be ready for a drive downtown." He commented, opening the door and waiting.

Thunderlane shrugged, a few subtle coughs finding their way through his rough throat. "I'll live, boss." He said before getting into the grey car.

Fleece got in, and before he shut the door, Thunderlane turned on the engine, already starting to back out the garage. "Anxious?"

Thunderlane's determination and annoyance shown through as he sped off out onto the road quicker than his mind could register a thought out response. "Yup."

"Man," Fleece began, looking at Thunderlane with concern. "I can't say much considering who I am, but- you look like shit." He said, looking over Thunderlane's bloodshot eyes, jittering hands, and cemented feet.

The accused pegasus just shrugs, taking in a deep breath. "That's what happens when you wake a guy up at one in the fucking morning." He complained, his eyes never moving from their glued position.

"Three." He corrected, then leaned back in his seat comfortably. "You need to lay off on that stuff some." He said with a warning tone.

Thunderlane glanced at Fleece for a moment with a brief glare that could freeze a lake.

"Alright, alright." Fleece held up his hands defensively, then sighed. "At least drink some apple juice." He pleaded.

Thunderlane jolted back in surprise. "What?" He asked, his voice going really high pitched for a second.

"Apple juice." Fleece repeated like it must have been a world phenomenon. "It'll help relieve you of shitty side effects." He explained further, and finished with a shrug.

Thunderlane rolled his eyes as he drove over a freeway, gaining speed like nobody's business. "I'll be fine." He replied sternly.

Fleece took a moment, then decided on something. "How fast are you going?" He asked curiously, glancing at the speedometer.

Thunderlane grimaced at Fleece a few times before he stared at the speedometer for a long moment. "Fuck, uhh…" He mumbled, then shook his head and looked to the road. "80."

Fleece took in a deep breath, then let it out as he spoke. "You're going 120 on a 60 mile an hour freeway. You need apple juice." Fleece gently placed a hand on Thunderlane's side.

A gentle sigh of defeat fumed from the grey pegasus ad he leaned back in his chair, his foot leaning off the gas. "Okay, okay. I'll drink some apple juice." He confessed, his temper subsiding to a few huffs and puffs.

"There you go!" Fleece said aloud as he hoped into the car, catching Thunderlane sucking down apple juice from a small kids box. "Feeling better?"

Thunderlane rolled his eyes, then tossed the box out the window. "When I die, I'm coming after you in the afterlife." The pegasus threatened, then floored the gas as soon as Fleece shut his door.

"It works though, doesn't it?" Fleece asked with an all-to knowing grin.

Thunderlane rolled his eyes again. "Not like one juice box is going to make me feel all that better." He complained in his normal rude tone.

Fleece smiled happily. "That's why I bought twenty boxes!" He yelled out and flipped a bag upside down, and small cartons of apple juice fell out.

Thunderlane sighed before grabbing one, poking its straw in the hole, and then taking sips from it.

Fleece laid back in his seat, leaning his head on his right hand. "So I've been wondering," He began, situating himself in his seat as they drove down the freeway. "What do you do when you drive?" He asked bluntly, taking one of the juice boxes for his own use.

Thunderlane shrugged, his mood growing into a change for the better. "I guess, I just kind of-" He paused, leaning back in his chair as he sighed. "I can't explain it. I don't even think about racing, I just make the car go as fast as possible." He attempted to explain.

Fleece nodded his head slowly, then brought a leg up to lay on the dashboard. "Yeah, but why do you drive?" He asked, then took a long slurp from his child's drink.

Thunderlane waited impatiently until the sucking sounds emitting from Fleece's drink vanished with the aid of Thunderlane's impulsive hand. "Because I'm trying to compensate." He answered firmly.

Fleece nodded slowly, grimacing at the drink Thunderlane smacked away. "Aaah…" He murmured, then brought his head back. "That small, huh?"

Thunderlane glared at his boss, then rolled his eyes. "For my wing, professor dick weed." He replied, spite coating his words.

Fleece nodded quickly. "Good word choice." He then jumped to attention, pointing to a gate leading to an endless desert.

Except for the other participants. There were an uncountable amount of people at the normally vacant desert- it was cluttered with multicolored drivers and their cars. Different kind of music booming from stereos, cars revving their engines, girls dancing and singing, and the whole time, Thunderlane just stared in awe.

"This is it?" He asked, bewildered as he pulled up to the gate.

Fleece nodded, then opened his door as the car was moving slowly, and stepped out. He began shouting profanities at bystanders, and it took a moment for Thunderlane to figure out that Fleece was bragging that his 'secret weapon' could put anyone in the dirt.

Thunderlane stopped his Majesty as a robust man in a black uniform held out his hand, then leaned his head to the window.

"One thousand buy in." He said coldly.

Thunderlane sighed, pulling out a thousand dollars he was planning to use for more of his worst addiction, then handed it to the man.

He drew out a marker, scribbled "365" on the front windshield, then moved on to the car behind Thunderlane.

Majesty pulled in past the gate, and found a neat path that the fellow drivers left open for others to follow through and park.

Fleece yanked open the door to the still-moving car and hopped in. "Looks like you're public enemy number one!" He shouted in excitement, clasping and unclasping his hands.

Thunderlane raised and lowered his eyebrows, then sighed. "So I just race people, right?" He asked, confirming the rules.

"You just race." Fleece assured, then leaned back in his seat.

The sun beated down on its weary victims, and in the desert, there was no remorse. The rays created a fixation of sweat, paranoia, and harsh temperatures on the vulnerable drivers. Luckily for Thunderlane, he had air conditioning and tinted windows.

Though Thunderlane had good reason to sit inside his refreshing car, he instead leaned over the hood, his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, Thunderlane!" Fleece shouted, coming to the said pegasus's side.

Thunderlane stood upright, squinting his eyes from the rough sun rays. "Who's next?" He asked, coated with annoyance.

Fleece cracked his fingers, real anticipation on his face. "This is a big one, my man." He said with excitement burning from his eyes.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, tilting his head lower. "You know his dick size? Nice." He said without a single grain of sarcasm.

Fleece's smile only grew wider. "You'll get to go fast. [i]Real[/i] fast." He told Thunderlane, getting to the passenger side door.

The one-winged pegasus's attention was grabbed and hung with a firm grip. "Just a race?" He asked, getting to the driver side.

Fleece scratched his head slowly, opening the door. "Kind of." He failed to explain.

Thunderlane pulled open the door, sitting in the driver's seat. After Fleece got in and closed the door, he asked, "I would appreciate a clear explanation."

Fleece sighed, then put his hands up for a calming gesture. "You're gonna try for max speed." He began, then put his arms down. "You will each take a turn going down the entire runway, and whoever tops out at the higher speed wins." He finished, shrugging at how simple it was.

Thunderlane leaned back in his leather seat. "I never did take it to its full potential." The pegasus said in a hushed octave.

Fleece nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, but you have to go. Right now." He commanded, smacking his fist on the dashboard for emphasis.

Thunderlane wasted no time in starting the car and driving up to the racing lane where the line for cars started. "So I just…do what I do then, right?" He asked, not quite coming to terms with simplicity.

Fleece nodded slowly, tucking his bottom lip under his top. "You told me that you don't even focus on the races, so now you really don't have to!" He exclaimed with a big grin.

Thunderlane ignored Fleece, taking in a deep breath as he came up to the starting lane. Before, his legs were shaking, his arms were jittering, his eyes were shifting, and his heart was thumping uncontrollably. Now, he was calm. He was collective. He was completely prepared, staring straight ahead.

"You just take off whenever you want." Fleece informed, then opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Whenever I want." Thunderlane repeated, closing his eyes. "[I]Whenever I want…[/I]" He repeated again, leaning back in his comfortable leather seat.

Then, the one-winged pegasus leapt forward, his eyes fully focused on the road ahead. He wasn't wired, wasn't effected by any snow-white substance, wasn't angry, wasn't nervous- he was calm. He was ready.

Both his feet then floored the gas and brakes as his engine roared, creating a transfixion of horror and ridged, uncontrollable power. Thunderlane was about to unleash that power.

In his mind, he counted down from 3.

On 3, he inhaled deeply.

On 2, he closed his eyes.

On 1, he exhaled slowly, then opened his eyelids.

On 0, his hands moved fast enough to be a record on their own merit as his foot let of the brake and his gaze took to the sky.

His eyes shot wide as he looked at the cyan ocean above, and for the moment, he was flying. He didn't shift, he didn't cater to his vehicle, he didn't let up on the gas- he didn't care. He was flying.

Then his vision was dropped back to solid ground, the car bouncing as all its wheels came back down to Earth.

He narrowed his eyes, looking straight ahead at his goal. He shifted through his gears like a machine, causing the engine to showcase its monstrous capabilities. It beamed down the runway, and before Thunderlane realized it, he was miles ahead. He glanced down at the speedometer and smiled widely at his success.

He reached 170; the fastest he's gone so far. Not fast enough for Thunderlane.

The speedy pegasus continued smashing the gas, going into his last gear and as he did, he pushed both his small red nubs on the steering wheel.

The young grey Thunderlane was launched into twilight. He couldn't see anything, but at the same time, he could see everything. The speedometer smacking its maximum mph of 180, the rpm racketing to its limits, and the engine going to levels it never reached prior.

Like Fleece said, he was going fast. [I]Real[/I] fast.

And then there was a sound of clanking metal, pumping fluids, and nails scraping against chalkboard. Thunderlane's vision shot wide as he began to swerve. Left, right, left, right, and then spun so fast in every direction, all he could do was clench his eyes shut and scream in horror.

Without even realizing it, Thunderlane's foot was cemented on the brake pedal, his hand nearly breaking the key from its slot, and his body engraved into his seat.

He held his breath, his eyes scanning his surroundings. There was just desert, desert, people, then more desert.

His eyes shot to the people rushing towards him and he sucked in his breath, flickering his eyes.

"Are you alright?" A white male unicorn asked before yanking open the door. "You alright man?" He asked again, urgency in his voice.

Thunderlane smiled and nodded very slowly.

A gentle crowded group of laughter erupted from them. "That was pretty intense, my man." The white unicorn offered a hand to Thunderlane.

The speed-driven pegasus took a slow start, accepting the hand and then stepping from his car. "I can't feel my heart." He muttered, his vision turning yellow as he's overcome with adrenaline.

The white unicorn put Thunderlane's arm over his shoulder, supporting the risky driver. "Hang in there, you're just shocked is all." He reassured, helping him to a nearby truck.

Thunderlane sighed, taking in deep breaths as he made it into the back of the truck, cracking his neck. "How fast did I go?" He asked, remembering that his car lied and said its maximum was 180.

The white unicorn brought a big smile on his face, then another black unicorn came in his place. "260." The black unicorn replied, crossing his arms as he sat down in the bed of the truck.

Thunderlane took a moment to recognize the person speaking, then his vision became less fuzzy when he realized he was speaking to the same unicorn he beat a long time ago when he proved himself to Fleece. But his attention was elsewhere. "260?" He asked, blinking his eyes a couple times.

The unicorn nodded slowly, sitting casually in the bed. "267, to be exact." He corrected.

Thunderlane leaned back, his spine connecting with the truck. No conversations were had as the truck made its way back to the starting line. Thunderlane's impatience grew every second they wasted not going to the vehicle's maximum speed.

Thunderlane peered through the window as they neared the starting line to which he was greeted by numerous faces of awe, inspiration, and shock. They cheered wildly, and with the speed that matched Thunderlane just minutes ago, they were at the truck.

The speed-driven pegasus was carried from the truck, many faces crowding around him in awe, worry, and most of all, envy. Many questions were asked in frantic succession, but none of them registered in Thunderlane's flurried mind.

Fleece came to the young pegasus, his arms out wide for a hug. "That was [I]insane![/I]" He exclaimed.

Thunderlane was snapped by a quick hug, then he stepped back slowly, nodding his head to the kind gesture. "Wrecked the car." The crowded pegasus muttered, a sheepish smile overcoming him.

Fleece shook his head quickly. "No worries. You absolutely crushed the competition." He then patted Thunderlane on the shoulder, leading him away from the cheering crowd.

Thunderlane soon found himself in the passenger seat of an unfamiliar car, but he leaned onto the closed door, closing his eyes.

Fleece got into the driver side and closed the door, reaching into his pocket. "Rest, my man, for tonight," He pulled out his phone and began dialing numbers. "we party."

Thunderlane sat calm as ever on the low couch. His eyes were locked onto the glowing table before him as he attempted to keep his consciousness.

Fleece leaned over, tapping Thunderlane on his shoulder. "You did good, T. You did real good." He complimented, a big dumb grin on his face.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, then sighed.

Fleece leaned back in the middle of the couch, leaving his arm around Thunderlane. "You made us millionaires, my friend." He confided blissfully.

Thunderlane's eyes glanced to the golden pegasus's direction, then back to the table. "I broke her." He muttered, slouching in his seat.

Fleece's eyes squinted, seeing the morale of the room. "You can fix the car. Don't worry about that. In fact-" He pulled out his arms expressively. "-I'll fix it for you. New transmission, new bearings, break pads, roll cage, everything. I'll get it all taken care of, free of charge." Fleece offered, a big grin over him.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, a smile careening off his lips. "That's very kind of you." He replied simply.

Fleece took in a deep breath, then leaned over the table. "You have to tell me your secret."

Thunderlane turned his attention to the older pegasus. "My secret?"

Fleece nodded. "Yeah. You do things I can't explain." He said bluntly, raising his brows in expression.

Thunderlane dropped his gaze at the table too, then leaned back against the couch. "I kind of just…drive." He put simply, shrugging.

Fleece turned around. "No, you do something more than that. You made that car go beyond its limits." He paused, shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean," He stopped again, leaning back onto the arm of the couch. "the Camaro can't even go that fast!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

Thunderlane shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess you're wrong."

Fleece shook his head quickly. "No, no, I'm saying the car literally cannot reach that speed." He then leaned forward, his eyes wide with serious intentions. "It is impossible. What you did is impossible. Im-poss-ible!" He exclaimed, his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

Thunderlane took in a deep breath, not able to find the correct words for a full sentence. He just opened and closed his mouth a couple times, then after his falters, he chose to stay quiet.

Fleece shrugged, shaking his head. "Whatever, fix, no fix, magic, no magic- you win. And you win a lot."

Thunderlane narrowed his gaze. "I don't have a fix, and I sure as hell don't use magic." He replied with a stern tone, coating his voice in spite.

Fleece nodded slowly, putting his hands up. "I was just saying." He abated his arms to his side, sighing.

Thunderlane grew silent, though his breathing was much rougher.

Fleece too went quiet until he eventually dipped his head over the table, absorbing a wall of cocaine into his system.

Thunderlane took in a deep breath, then leaned his head back. "So who did I beat anyways?" He asked, drawing up a conversation.

Fleece chuckled lightly, roiling back from his load. "Some rich kid." He replied simply, twitching his eyes slightly.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, scratching his eye. "Remind you of anyone?"

Fleece sported a wide smirk. "A few people."

The one-winged pegasus shrugged, continuing his scratch. "Reminds me of you."

Fleece copied his friend's nod. "Déjà vu." He then leaned down, doing another line of the drug.

Fleece reeled back, sighing deeply. "You know," He began, his eyes beginning to glaze. "you should quit racing and just do that max speed thing." He said with his big pupils.

Thunderlane tilted his head, and in his cocaine-mixed thought process, he huffed. "I don't know."

Fleece shook his head quickly, a light-bulb grin over his face. "All you want to do is go really, really fast. That's how you'll do it." He explained with a big, thoughtful smile.

Thunderlane nodded slowly. "I'll think about it." He said coldly, not thinking about anything at the moment.

Fleece nodded his head a couple times confidently, then leaned down and took another line.

Thunderlane smacked his hands against the couch before standing up from the miniature furniture. "I am tired as shit."

Fleece nodded, reeling back from his fifth blow of the night. "Get your beauty sleep." He commanded with a smirk, his eyes beginning to water.

Thunderlane sighed as he watched Fleece continue his bad habit. In the back of his mind, he knew that his addiction was worse than the golden pegasus's. "See you in the morning." Thunderlane opened the door and waited for a reply, but Fleece began to drift away into his own world.

Thunderlane gulped dry air, then left his golden friend on the couch.

The sun didn't break through the windows and burn out Thunderlane's vulnerable retinas, he wasn't drug out of bed and stuffed in a toilet, and he wasn't waking up from a coke-induced hibernation.

He rolled over on the bed, his body connecting with some unknown, unimportant pegasus girl as he got out of bed. He looked curiously at the window, taking note that it was well into the afternoon.

It was odd for the speed-driven pegasus to wake so late, normally with his tenacious boss always having a job, he was up and awake- though not happy- and working.

But this day, he slept into the afternoon. He began his routine, and this time a lot quicker and more in his mind. His socks, shoes, underwear, pants, shirt, and then he found himself a small carton of apple juice.

He advocated for himself as he made his way through the hall, nearly stumbling with the remnants of his sleep coaxing him to laziness.

He barged into the back room, looking to the small companied couch. There on it laid a sprawled out golden pegasus, his face engraving its figure in the cushion eternally.

"Come on, Flee." Thunderlane demanded, kicking at the pegasus's thigh.

He stayed still.

Thunderlane sighed deeply, then knelt down and shook the pegasus. "Come on, dick weed. Do I have to make your hair smell like the toilet?" He threatened with a sense of irony befalling him.

The golden pegasus continued to be silent.

Thunderlane leaned closer, laying a hand over his friend's back. "Fleece?" He called, but was returned with nothing. "Fleece man, wake up!" He shouted and started to shake the young pegasus in his spot.

Then the grey pegasus realized it. His soul caught up with his body as he came to terms with just how cold his hands got when he touched the body- the corpse of Fleece.

He gulped down a thick stench of dry air. The smell of death invaded Thunderlane's nostrils and he brought a hand up over his mouth, dropping his apple juice. "Ho- Oh my…god!" He shouted in his mouth, clenching his eyes shut.

Fleece said nothing.

Thunderlane dropped to his knees and shook his friend's body once more in a futile attempt to resurrect him. He bowed his head, leaving his hand to his side as he exasperated. He attempted to suck in the nearby air, but spat it out when his lungs were filled with death.

In the midst of Thunderlane's guilt and shame, his former boss seemed to come to life.

Thunderlane jerked back, then watched closely as the corpse began to reanimate. When it didn't do anything more than continue to drench the room in a decaying smell, Thunderlane took in a deep breath. "Fucking hallucinations."

And there he laid. The person that took Thunderlane in. The person that trusted a single-winged pegasus to become the fastest person on the streets. The person that gave a stranger a car, a home, a friend, and a second chance at life. He was a mentor, a friend, and the contributor of Thunderlane's worst addictions. Speed, cars, and that deadly white substance that is the very cause of the golden pegasus's death.

Thunderlane bowed his head in horror and shame.

The sun no longer tortured the inhabitants of Earth. Its rays no longer pierced through windows, no longer spawned unwanted sweat from pits, and no longer tortured vulnerable retinas. Instead, the night filled the sky, the moon cascading over in great glory.

Thunderlane slid and glided through the crowd of people and got to the small bar with haste. He sat down on a spinning stool, and turned to lay his hands on the counter.

A gentle looking brown pegasus greeted the one-winged pegasus with a nod. "Good day, sir. How can I help you?" He asked politely.

Thunderlane's eyes scanned over the selection of nearly every type of alcohol available, among other beverages. Then his gaze settled on his needs. "Apple juice." He replied casually.

Though the odd choice, the kind bartender simply nodded, and then poured the drink into a large glass. "Enjoy, good sir." He said politely, then vigilantly took another person's order.

Thunderlane took a big gulp of the apple juice, his eyes looking into the convoluted substance as it washes down his throat.

"Enjoying the party?" A female voice questioned to Thunderlane's left, the side that his remaining wing encompassed.

Thunderlane dropped his half finished drink on the counter, then took a deep breath. He was about to reply with a 'Leave me the fuck alone' tone of voice, but his mouth just hung open.

He stared at the young pegasus before him. Her mix of short golden and yellow hair was perched so perfectly atop her head. Her eyes looked like a plethora of colors, emotions, and thoughts. Her face was a clean color of teal that somewhat reminded Thunderlane of his high school crush, Rainbow Dash. This girl however was wearing something that Rainbow never would- a lengthy blood red dress that complimented her eyes and hair to no end.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She continued with a huff, then sat next to the single-winged pegasus.

Thunderlane shook his head, coming out of the daze. "Uh, yeah. Party." He muttered, then leaned his head over the counter. He kept his gaze on the pegasus, and when he blinked, he made sure it took as little time as possible.

The teal girl sighed, then put her arms up on the counter. "Yep. That's what you're at." She informed with a smirk.

Thunderlane cooled himself, sucking down any available air. All he found was his saliva. "How's it for you?" He asked casually, still keeping his gaze.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "It's boring. Not meeting any interesting people." She said bluntly, turning her head to the grey pegasus.

Thunderlane's eyes kept on her, but his mind was elsewhere. "Ahh." He mumbled, then huffed out his remaining air.

The young girl grinned, then leaned forward. "You're that guy who set the world speed record, right?" She asked curiously.

Thunderlane's confidence flourished and made a full return. "Three times." He boasted, tilting his head back.

The teal pegasus grinned wildly, then bowed her head. "Pretty fascinating, but I was wondering," She paused and took a sip from her red drink. Thunderlane leaned closer, listening carefully. "why beat the record, then go back to do it again? You're already the fastest person in the world." She asked in bewilderment, not grasping the concept.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, going back to sitting upright. "I love to go fast." He said simply, then dipped his head to the side. "It's when I'm truly free." He added with the last of his breath.

The pegasus wearing red took in a deep breath. "Is it because you can't fly?" She asked boldly.

Thunderlane looked to her, a striking gaze zapping in her calm eyes. He nodded slowly, not giving any other sort of confirmation.

The girl just shrugged, then held her cup to her mouth. "I think you do it to escape." She said before taking a sip.

Thunderlane narrowed his eyes, then dropped a hand to his side. He turned his stool to her direction and asked, "Escape what?"

The young girl shrugged quickly, then took a deep breath. "Heck if I know. A bad memory?" She offered.

Thunderlane considered it for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I guess so." Then he quickly brought his head up. "So am I interesting, then?"

The young girl smiled, appeasing Thunderlane's attempt to change conversation. "Out of all the rich idiots, bored housewives, overweight politicians, and overpaid lawyers, you're here, the fastest person in the world." She said simply, then nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I'd say you qualify for my attention."

Thunderlane smiled proudly, then sighed through his nose. "Process of elimination…May I know you're name?" He asked politely.

The girl offered her hand in formality. "Lightning Dust." She said in a firm tone.

The one-winged pegasus took in her name, caging it in his mind forever and took her hand in his. "Thunderlane. Honor to meet you, Ms. Dust."

The young girl smiled, and for the first time, she had a slight tint of blush flush her cheeks. "Likewise, Mr. Lane."

They let each other's hands drop, and Thunderlane took a moment to continue. "So what do you do, Ms. Dust?" He asked casually before gulping the rest of his apple juice.

The girl bowed her head sheepishly. "Please, call me Lightning." She started, then smiled as Thunderlane took the plea with care. "I've been trying to get into the Wonderbolts, but as you can see by my lack of uniform, I'm not so successful." She explained, her cheek rising with a smirk.

Thunderlane reeled back in surprise, then smiled subtly. "Really? It seems all the young pegasus these days are trying for that." He said with a sense of humor.

Lightning Dust drew a short lived smile on her face. "Oh yeah? Whys that?" She asked with an interrogative glare.

Thunderlane held up his hands defensively, shaking his head. "What I mean is," He began, his exhale coming out in a shudder. "I knew this girl from high school that always wanted to be a Wonderbolt." He explained with a apologetic smile.

Lightning laughed a little, then threw a hand gently his way. "Ahh, no worries. I'm just playing." She said playfully, then took in a deep breath. "So who's the copycat?"

After Thunderlane took in a sigh of relief, he situated himself comfortably on the stool. "Rainbow Dash." He said simply.

Lightning raised her eyebrows, reeling back at the mention. "Really now? That's a coincidence." She said with a tinge of disbelief.

Thunderlane smirked. "Why do you say that?"

The dress wearing pegasus sighed, then leaned forward. "Well, we were partners at the academy at one point." She said with disappointment.

Thunderlane saw her decreased mood and stayed silent, listening to the young girl's confession.

"Not very proud of it, myself. I was-" She stopped herself, holding her breath as she struggled for a word. "-a bitch." She announced abruptly, dropping her hands to her side.

Thunderlane tucked his bottom lip under his top and put his hand gently on hers. "I'm sure she forgave you." He assured, a genuine smile loosened on his lips.

"So how long you been setting speed records?" The teal pegasus asked casually, allowing her hand to be gently stroked.

Thunderlane took in a deep breath, running his thumb over her knuckles. "Couple years now."

Lightning Dust smiled, nodding her head. "It sounds like you love your speed." She replied nonchalantly.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, letting the conversation drift away with the wind.

Lightning Dust kept calm, then her face turns bright abruptly. "Wanna go to the balcony?" She offered, thumbing behind her.

Thunderlane took a moment, noting the breeze that was coming from the mentioned direction. He nodded slowly, a sly smile formed from his lips. "I'd like that."

She got from her stool and he took her hand as they walked to the balcony.

Thunderlane used the breeze as guidance until he broke free of the crowd and found himself alone on the lengthy balcony, a victim to the cool breeze flowing through the night.

"I don't understand how it ca be so hot, then get so cold!" The young girl exclaimed, shivering as she decided to stand at the edge, her hands on the stone guardrails.

Thunderlane nodded, full well knowing her situation. "Then why come out here?" He asked as he took off his jacket and placed it over her.

She gave an appreciative smile, then shrugged. "To be alone." She said, her breath creating a mist in the air.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, thumbing back to the party. "Want me to leave?" He asked, hoping he didn't just set himself up.

Lightning Dust shook her head. "No, no. I meant…Alone with you." Her face reddened slightly.

Thunderlane smiled, and got a little closer to her. "So," He began confidently, placing a hand on hers. "am I that interesting?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lightning leaned her head close, a big grin on her face. "More or less."

Thunderlane leaned his head down closer to the smaller pegasus. "How does a young girl like you hear about a screw up like me?" He asked, stopping just short of touching noses.

Lightning Dust continued her stoic stance, her eyes shifting between Thunderlane's. "TV." She answered simply.

Thunderlane smirked, but exchanged no words.

Lightning began to move her head back slightly. "Can I ask you a question." She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Hmm?" Thunderlane mumbled, tilting his head to the side.

"Do they call you the 'Speed Demon' because you're fast on the track, or…" She paused, her voice smoothening to a much more sultry octave. "because you're fast in bed?"

It was Thunderlane's turn to blush, and he leaned forward, his nose poking hers. "A lot of people overlook the fact I have the endurance." He paused, then wiggled his nose against hers. "I can go [I]hours[/I] at maximum speed."

Lightning Dust leaned in a little further, her cheek grazing the grey pegasus's as her words slipped into his ear. "Why is that?" She asked, her musky voice sending chills down his spine.

Despite the mood, Thunderlane kept his composure. "Because I have a twin turbo boiler exhaust system." He answered back.

Lightning Dust dropped her chin onto his shoulder, joining him in a roar of laughter. "Way to kill it." She exclaimed, tugging the male pegasus against her body.

Thunderlane sighed, leaning down enough so the young pegasus could lean her head on his collar bone. He considered the fact there's two extremely soft cushions pushing against him, but he laid that in his subconscious.

"What are you doing after this?" The young girl asked with a wide smirk.

Thunderlane grinned, then shrugged. "Was planning on spending the night watching soap operas." He answered back sharply.

"Ahh," Lightning Dust sighed, then leaned a little closer to the male's face. "how about we make one instead?" She suggested.

Thunderlane sucked in a deep, uncontrollable breath and shot it out through his nose. "Oooh…" He droned out, then leaned against her. "I generally hate soap operas." He admitted with a sly smirk.

She shrugged quickly, keeping her calm, seductive tone. "In this episode, there's a sex scene."

Thunderlane clenched his eyes shut, then opens them slowly. "You sure you wanna be in this show?" He asked, keeping his act going.

Lightning nodded slowly, her red lips prospering a certain twitch in Thunderlane. "There's no other way I would like to spend my night," She paused as she leaned closer, her lips inches from Thunderlane's. "than be taken under your wing."

That sent Thunderlane over the edge. He leaned his head forward, their skin mixing together in a mish-mash of flesh and whimpers. Her lips opening and clasping on his- his loosening over hers and gently sucking her bottom lip.

The heated girl jerks her head back suddenly, an exasperated pant oozing from her. "My place?" She offered under a huff, moving her bottom lip under her teeth.

Thunderlane leaned his face back to hers, shaking his head. "I have a big ass bed." He boasted.

Lightning Dust grinned, giggling a little as she rubbed her cheek against his. "Compensating for something?" She asked, continuing her giggle.

Thunderlane was far too into it to make a smartass remark. "You'll see." He said simply.

Lightning swayed her body over the one-winged pegasus, rubbing her cheek up his neck. "I can't wait."

In Thunderlane's castle of a home, only three sounds escaped from its windows: moans, groans, and whimpers. Each and every one of them were from different parts of the house, starting from the entrance. They got more heated, louder, and intimate as the sounds moved upstairs, and then cascaded into grunts and hoarse moans as there they stayed.

Thunderlane clasped Lightning in his hands, squeezing her luscious thigh in his grasp. He pulled his face away from hers just to run it back into her direction.

Lightning groaned as his lips connected with her collar bone, a deep, hollowed popping sound eliciting from her neck as Thunderlane sucked over her soft coat of teal fur. "Mmmmmmfff~" She moaned, her hand pulling his head harder against her flesh.

The attacker only smiled wider as he continued, finding one of her weak points. He nibbled, grinded, and tugged on her neck with his teeth, receiving complementary moans from the lovely vixen.

Lightning jerked her head back, arching her body against his as he completely dominated her athletic body. "Com-…om on. Get to I-" She paused, shaking her head frantically as he continued his advance over her neck. "Hurry up!" She shouted abruptly, pushing his head to go lower.

So he did. He moved his head down, but did not let up on the teasing. He bit, nibbled, and licked his was down her, until he discovered the soft, bountiful bosom that rested underneath the red dress.

Her strong pants were emphasized as her chest pumped up an down against Thunderlane's face.

The male pegasus did not let up and gently brought the shoulder threads down her arms until they lay rested on the bed, then brought his greedy fingers over the clasps that contained her restricted breasts.

Lightning ran her jittery hands over the shoulder of Thunderlane, exhausting her reach. She then tilted her head back as he began to pull down her dress from the top, his tongue sliding over her chest.

Thunderlane pursued with vigilance as he circled around the molds of her sizable breasts, then he slid his lips over her left and clasped his mouth around it as he began to suck.

Lightning bit her bottom lip, giggling lightly to herself as he sucked on her breast. "Mmm…Come on, get to the [I]real[/I] stuff…" She cooed from above, her hands running through her entertainer's hair.

Thunderlane obliged as he moved further, yanking the dress along with him. It slid ever so smoothly down her body, revealing more and more of her well sculpted figure. Her stomach had the most perfect oval shape possible- an absolute masterpiece of curves. Her hips, such a delicate mix of wide and slim. Her waist bones looked like they could sharpen a pencil, which worried Thunderlane, but not enough to distract him from further indulging himself in her body.

Lightning grunted, cooing out a subtle moan as Thunderlane completely disrobed her. "Ooooooh, yes…" She wisped from her red lips.

Thunderlane dove back down after tossing the dress to the floor, and promptly tugged her by the hips until she laid with her lower body near the end of the bed. He knelt down, and got head-to-waist level, then leaned in.

Lightning didn't know what to do with her hands. They jerked to her exasperating face, moved sporadically up and down her body, groping any available sensitive skin, then finally found their place at gripping onto the bed sheets.

Thunderlane slithered her Satan-red panties from her waist, and with her help, tugged them off her legs. Once they're discarded, he followed up his attack with a full-blown bombardment of smooching lips against her pink folds, his tongue diving right inside her.

By natural reaction, Lightning's eyes shot from their sockets and her legs tightened around his neck. She squirmed and moaned as he went to work on her, getting many pleas of pleasure in return.

With all the training he's had- compliments of Fleece's girls- Thunderlane knew all the tricks. He dipped his head to the side, slid his tongue through her moist entrance, drove it through her nether regions until he felt the all-too-powerful spot, and toyed with it.

Needless to say, the young teal pegasus was ecstatic. Her squirming intensified, her moans grew to shouts, and her legs squeezed tighter. "Mmmfffwhaaa! Go-Ahh!" She arched her beautiful temple into the air as she clenched her eyes shut.

Thunderlane smiled at his sexual prowess, pulling his mouth from her extremely lubed area. "Already?" He asked with a big smirk.

Lightning Dust continued her fast-paced panting, her chest heaving up and down.

Thunderlane crawled his way over top the young heated girl, his hand graciously finding its way through every sensitive spot she has. Her thighs, cervix, hips, stomach, breasts, neck. She didn't stand a chance.

Lightning Dust's eyes shot open as Thunderlane continued with his hands on her melting pink hole, gracefully sliding a finger into her. Her panting ensued.

Thunderlane seemed to have some sort of magical power of disappearing clothes, but Lightning Dust didn't care one bit. In fact, she loved it. Seeing his body in its pristine condition sent a riveting jolt through her loins. His grey, well crafted muscles showcase just how he is able to handle the athletic girl with ease. They aren't huge, and they're not tiny; they're just the perfect size to give the teal girl a powerful electric spike through her young body.

Thunderlane removed his finger, which spawned a disappointed grumble from Lightning Dust. She wasn't disappointed for long, however, when he positioned his powerful hips between her legs.

The young pegasus feverishly moved into place, wanting to jam his prodding member deep into her bright pink pussy. "Oh, hurry up you big fucker…" She muttered in a horrible, antagonizing amount of anticipation.

Thunderlane kept his big grin over, and easily slid his thick hunk of meat into her tiny hole, finding the entrance to be lovably tight. "Mmmm…" He mumbled as her constricting walls converged on his large cock.

Lightning Dust eagerly attempted to slide herself all the way onto his strengthened dick, but was stopped short by his much more eager arms. "Uuughhh!" She groaned as he gently slid himself further.

As he stretched her walls out, it seemed she got tighter and tighter every centimeter. "F-fff-uuu…ck! You're-…tight." He barely said, clenching his eyes tight as he barely kept his intention of making this a long first entry.

Lightning Dust clenched her eyes as well, wiggling her hips out of pure instinct. "Uuuhf, you son of a bitch. Jam that big fucker up there!" She demanded with the definition of lust in her eyes.

Thunderlane couldn't control it any longer; that low, sultry, heat-stricken voice was far too much for his cock to hold off on. He obliged quickly by burying his thick, full fledged cock into her insanely tight cunt.

The powerful thrust brought both to a conjoined moan. Lightning Dust arched her body, her nails digging into Thunderlane's sides. "Oh my- fuuuu-" She paused, squeezing her eyes closed.

Thunderlane began to pull himself from her, wincing as her walls tightened around his much thicker cock. Once he nearly completely pulled out, he glanced down and compared just how wide he is to her. It looks pretty much impossible for him to be able to fit all the way inside the little hole.

And then he remembered.

[I]"It is impossible. What you did is impossible. Im-poss-ible!"[/I]

Thunderlane grinned wildly, then began to pump himself inside the teal girl's moist pink hole, making a steady pace.

"Mmmmmmhhh! Fuck yeah, fuuuuck-" She muttered, tilting her head back. She continued to shout profanities as Thunderlane's penis loaded her body with its thickness.

Thunderlane grunted as well, picking up his speed to making loud smacking sounds as their hips connect, his cock head driving all the way to the entrance to her womb. "Fuuuuuck! You are tight!" He shouted, announcing his feelings.

The young girl wrapped her legs around his waist, equalizing the tightness that her pussy was creating. "Well you're so fucking big!" Lightning countered, shuddering as he moved his pace up a couple notches.

It got to the point where Thunderlane was ramming relentlessly into the poor girl, her drenched cunt making slippery sounds as it was pumped full of thick grey cock.

Lightning Dust leapt her way up to the speed-driven pegasus, gripping him by the shoulders as he continued to pound in out of her slippery, well fucked hole. She moved her lips and demanded in the most sultry, low, sex-driven voice possible, "Cum inside me~"

Thunderlane grunted, feeling the biggest load he's ever had boiling in his balls. "No, Lightning, that wou-"

"I know wh-Uuuuhff!" She grunted as he picked her up, then laid her back on the bed to a more comfortable position, and not once left her wet glove. "Just pump me with your cum!" She demanded, keeping his head close to hers.

Thunderlane was so embroiled with her sexual needs and his own that he considered it, preparing her pussy for his massive load of spunk by slamming harder and harder.

"Ooooohhh, fuu-" Lightning Dust's eyes clenched shut as she wrapped her arms around Thunderlane.

In the moment. That's what Thunderlane was focused on- her body moving with his into a joined effort to reach as far as possible. And as he watched her body bounce below him, her color changed. Her teal morphed subtly into a deep cyan, her hair flourishing into the colors of the rainbow, and her eyes changed to the color of magenta.

He grunted wildly as he slammed into the mirage of Rainbow Dash, and with the fantasy, began to spurt load after load inside of her.

Not a single crevice was left unfilled, and as he began to pull his still stiff cock from her convulsing pussy, he continued to pump her with his copious amounts of cum.

"Oh…fuck yes." Was all she allowed to escape her lips as she closed her eyes, feeling all the hot cream fill her insides.

Thunderlane finally removed himself regrettably from her tiny hole, and panted as he watched cum gush, pour, and leak from her creampied cunt. "I came inside you." He said to himself, his chest heaving.

Lightning Dust's hand slithered down to her well fucked hole, and she snaked a finger inside herself as her palm became coated in thick, white spunk. "Don't worry about it," She began, then leaned back on the bed as she sucked the cu from her fingers. "I'm on the pill." She finished after gulping down the salty substance.

Thunderlane swallowed his nervousness, and nodded slowly, though still not fully convinced. "Sorry, I'm just worried. Like…What if you're in heat, that wou-"

She put a hand over his lips- luckily not the one she used to scoop up cum- and smiled. "I didn't let you take me because I was in heat. I wanted this." She explained with a genuine smile.

Thunderlane sighed, fully relieved. "Thanks, Lightning. You're…" He looks around the bed at the sight, taking in the moment. "You're amazing." He finished simply.

The less-horny pegasus scooted back to the end of the bed, coaxing Thunderlane with her hand gripping his. "And now you can sleep with me~"

Thunderlane formed an indescribable smile with his lips, and followed her, laying down with the teal pegasus in his arms.

"Felt pretty good, didn't it?" Lightning asked with a big grin as she cuddled with the grey pegasus.

He nodded very slowly, a smirk of remembrance forming over his face. "Oh yeah, [I]real good.[/I]" He leaned over, kissing her once before pulling her completely against his body.

Lightning Dust sighed with exhaustion clear in her gaze. "We should do it again tomorrow." She suggested with a devious grin.

Thunderlane nodded with haste. "Definitely, baby."

Lightning's eyes jolted to life at the nickname. She blushed slightly, then fanned her eyes up in a puppy dog stare. "I can't wait, Thunder."

Lightning Dust rose from the queen size bed, running her hand through her messy hair. She pulled clunks of sticky goop that can only be described as conditioner from her head.

She sighed, getting up from the bed and performed a crooked walk to the bathroom. If she were taking a drug test, she would fail immediately.

Seeing the bathroom door closed and locked, she was stopped cold before she knocked.

The familiar sound of sniffling emitted from the bathroom door.

Lightning Dust winced, then placed a hand gently on the door. She took in a deep, soft breath, and made sure her voice was as gentle as she could muster. "Honey?"

There was no reply.

"Honey, are you in there?"

Again, Lightning Dust was left in silence.

"Hun, if you're okay, let me know."

Lightning Dust heard a subtle sniff, then the sound of the toilet seat being dropped.

The young female pegasus closed her eyes and leaned against the bathroom door. "Thunder, honey, are you…?"

"Yeah." Thunderlane's raspy voice resounded from the bathroom.

Lightning sucked in some air and held it as she thought of something to say. "You said you would cut down."

Thunderlane huffed loudly, then the all-too-familiar sound of snorting oozed from the bathroom.

Lightning bit her gums. "Please, you have to at least come out and talk to me." The young pegasus pleaded.

Thunderlane kept quiet, and just as his lover was about to speak, he said, "We're talking now."

Lightning winced and took it to heart. "Thunder, baby, please. I care about you, and I'm worried for your well being."

There were sounds of steps being taken from the bathroom, then the door finally opened up.

Lightning Dust repositioned herself so she wasn't dependant on the door, then looked at her lover with big, woeful eyes.

Thunderlane's own eyes were bloodshot beyond their color, his face reeked with age, and his hair looked worse than Lightning's. "I'm fine."

The amount of blatant disregard for Lightning's care was baffling to the young, sorrow filled girl. "No you're not! Please, come on." She attempted to pry him away from the bathroom, but was met with stiff resistance.

The immovable object crossed his arms in defiance. "Why do you care?" He huffed in a miserable tone.

Lightning looked at him, once again completely confused. "Why do I care?" She asked, then dropped her arms to her side. "Because I love you!" She shouted, bringing her shoulders up.

Thunderlane glared down at the smaller pegasus. "How long have we known each other?" He asked interrogatively.

Lightning's mood dropped like a sack of apples. "Two months." She replied meekly.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, then moved out from the bathroom and into the spacious hallway. "You're in love in two months?" He asked with a hint of innocence.

Lightning Dust nodded very slowly. "I lo-"

"Shut up!" His innocence exploded into a malevolent force of rage and hatred. "[I]Shut up, shut up, shut up![/I]"

Lightning Dust was pushed back by the sudden eruption, her spine to the wall. She clenched her eyes shut as they began to water.

"And now you're going to cry." He muttered in annoyance, throwing his arms at his side. He turned around, about to go back into the bathroom.

"You never spend time with me anymore!" She pleaded, her voice a hoarse mix of sorrow and anger.

Thunderlane turned back around in flash. "What the fuck are you saying?" He snapped.

Lightning Dust brought her gaze up, locking her watery eyes with his desert-like eyes. "Take me with you the next time you go race." She choked out from her dry mouth.

Thunderlane huffed, his face unamused. "We talked about this. You just don't want to see me when I crash." He explained in a controlled tone of anger.

"Then let me get all fucked up with you!" She shouted in desperation.

The single-winged pegasus stopped. He looked at her real hard, then stepped forward. "What?" He asked, so calm that it's the absolute scariest tone of voice possible.

Lightning sucked down nothingness, her panting heaving her chest in and out. "Let me do it with you." She repeated, her voice much lower.

Thunderlane turned his head to the side. "You want to blow with me?" He asked, retaining his sickeningly calm octave.

Lightning stood absolutely still. "If it's what I have to do to b-" She didn't get to finish before the shorter pegasus was lifted into the air.

Thunderlane's strength intensified to massive levels as his anger imploded, creating a portal between worlds where every bit of his rage through his entire life blew through. "[I]Don't you ever fucking say that![/I]" He shouted, his voice going to the absolute highest, most thunderous tone his vocals allow.

Lightning's eyes flared up as she clutched her lover's arm, squirming her legs. She attempted to speak, but no air escaped her lungs.

"If you ever, and I mean [I]EVER[/I] touch that fucking shit, I will beat the god damn life out of you!" He threatened, bringing his head up to hers.

Lightning stared into the eyes- the cold, deadly blue eyes- of her lover. She nodded quickly.

"Do you understand me!?" He shouted, continuing his overpowering grip and tone of voice.

Lighting Dust's head started to change to a much brighter red as her squirming became even more frenzied. She nodded quickly none the less.

Thunderlane lowered her feet to the ground, to which his grip loosened, but he kept his hand around her throat. He stared straight into her eyes sporting nuclear bombs.

Lightning Dust busted into tears the moment she was let down, bringing one hand up from struggling against his grip to cover her eyes.

"You look at me!" Thunderlane continued his yell of power, yanking Lightning's arm away from her face. "You fucking look at me." He said, beginning to regain his calm, scary tone.

Lightning Dust could barely see anything through her water colored eyes. She sobbed deeply, wincing as his hand tightened.

Thunderlane leaned his head forward, having to bend his legs slightly to become leveled with his lover. "Don't ever make my mistakes." He said, his voice calm, yet there was a tinted color of sorrow behind it.

Lightning didn't respond and only continued to whimper against his grip until finally, he let go. She immediately collapsed to her knees before him. She drew her hands to her throat, clutching it gently as she coughed in a hoarse manner.

Thunderlane sighed, then walked down the hall without another word.

Lightning curled up in a ball, tucking her knees to her chest. She cried, wept, and coughed all at the same time.

As Thunderlane was walking through the hall, he looked back at his cowering lover. For a moment, she turned to a cyan, rainbow haired pegasus.

The hallucination gripped Thunderlane's mind and he snapped away from her, horror and dread invading his subconscious.

The sky laid down a soft blanket of warmth, not threatening the retinas of the people below, but soothing them and nurturing their sight. Each and every person that gathered around the starting line at the massive thousand mile long runway crowded near one particular person.

Thunderlane gave a sheepish smile as he was asked to autograph pictures, a basketball, arms, backs, legs, foreheads, helmets, toy cars, pieces of paper, and even some guy's ass. He complied for all but the ass.

"Hey, Lane! You got five." A man shouted through the crowd smooshing Thunderlane.

The one-winged pegasus nodded quickly. "Alright!" He shouted over the crowd, and promptly signed a woman's stomach before heading off.

He sighed as he left the audience and glanced to the cloudless sky. "No wind; good sign." He said coolly to himself.

"Alright, Thunderlane." One of the speed demon's new engineers began. "It all checks out. You just have to watch on the breaks, they are a little sticky." He informed with a polite smile, then patted his boss's shoulder.

Thunderlane kept his cool, collective mood going. He walked calmly to his ride, looking it over.

At first glance to an unknowing person they would think it's a factory. To the experienced Thunderlane, it was a factory for creating untamable, raw, unadulterated speed. The way it hung so low to the ground, it's massive engine poking out the back, and its sleek tires; it looked like it was from the future.

The speed-driven demon took in a big huff of air, then let it out slowly.

He approached the only side of the vehicle available, then opened the cockpit and sat inside.

"Thunderlane, one more thing!" The same engineer shouted before the famous pegasus closed his cockpit. "Ms. Dust called you!" He finished.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, laying his ands from the steering wheel. "Bring me my phone." He demanded as he took off his helmet.

The engineer smiled, pulling out the phone from his pocket. "You have three!" He said before leaving Thunderlane quickly.

The flightless pegasus punched in Lightning's number quickly. He held the phone up to his ear, and in seconds, it was answered.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hey, baby."

"Oh, honey! Thank goodness you called. Tell me you haven't done your run yet?"

"I'm three minutes away from it."

"Please, please don't do it."

"We go over this every time, sweetie."

"For good reason! You could die, and I just worry about you. Please, just this once?"

"You know how I get when I don't get my monthly dosage of speed."

"…"

"I'm sorry, I really need this one."

"No you don't! Please, just come home."

"We've gone over this a thousand times."

"We'll do it a thousand more times! Let me take care of you."

"I'll let Tonfa do that."

"…What!?"

"It's the name of the car."

"I- I-…C-…?"

"Please, don't be mad at me. I have to go, and these people really want a show."

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course."

"Be careful?"

"…"

"Honey?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I…I'll be home in a while."

Thunderlane took in a deep breath as he ended the call and then put the device in his pocket.

He then reached up and pulled the cockpit down, covering himself in a shade from the sun. He took in another deep breath as he started the engine.

It hummed to life, a gentle vibration settling his bones. His foot laid completely flat on the ground as it just barely, absolutely centimetered its way onto the pedal.

The vehicle darted forward the moment the pedal was touched, moving ahead as the engine's hum gently cascaded.

Thunderlane took in a deep breath, then began to push down on the pedal. The vehicle took to its hinges and rocketed down the endless flat desert. Though there is nothing but sky and dried up sand ahead of him, the speed demon could tell he was reaching massive speeds in mere seconds. He could tell because he felt the pressure- he could feel the bone crushing power that the vehicle boasts as it beams down the void.

Thunderlane looked to the speedometer, shaking his head in disappointment. He's reached 300 mph quicker than that.

With nothing but maximum speed in mind, he floored the pedal which sent a flurry of images past his head. Each and every one of them he's seen before; the sky and the plethora amount of nothingness ahead of him.

Then the images slurred into a mirage of colors, mixing and matching together like an impossible puzzle. Thunderlane's foot let off the gas and floored the brake, which only caused the images to rip and tear into more fixations of his imagination.

Once everything in Thunderlane's sight seemed to be mixed together, it was gone.

Different shades of yellow, orange, and gold invaded into the room labeled "030" on a mid-spring morning. The curtains were pushed out of the way, which allowed more access for the sun.

Thunderlane sighed deeply as the sun's gentle rays layered themselves onto his body. "Ugh…Not what I wanted." He mumbled, squinting his eyes.

A gentle hand found his and tightened its grip on his palm. "Hey, sleepy head." The familiar voice greeted.

Thunderlane's attention was brought to the mirage of his lover Lightning Dust sitting on the hospital bed, gently stroking her fingers over his knuckles. "Ahh…you came." He said slowly, picking his head up.

"Easy." Lightning said, putting a hand over his chest to stop him. She gently caressed his bandages, sighing. "You got banged up pretty good."

Thunderlane watched her teal hand go down his chest, then rest on his stomach. "Broken ribs, ripped up arm, and one hell of a headache. My wing is fine, so I'm alright." He shrugged with a big, toothy grin.

Lightning Dust nodded slowly, her lips forming a lovely smile. "I have good news." She announced, pulling a small envelope from a bag.

Thunderlane jumped to attention, sitting up and repositioning a pillow behind him.

Her teal hands held up a little envelope in front of Thunderlane, and he just scanned his eyeballs over it.

"I don't feel like reading." He complained in a childish voice.

Lightning giggled, and nodded her head slowly. "You were asked to join the Air Force." She explained, putting the envelope down.

Thunderlane sucked down the disgusting hospital air, then exhaled it in a sigh.

Lightning's face turned to worry and desperation. "Please, Thunder. Can't you…consider it?" She pleaded.

Thunderlane nodded slowly, a gentle smile coming over him. "Flying jets could be fun." He said, his words coated in fun.

Lightning gave an appreciative smile, bowing her head.

Thunderlane leaned his head back before he sighed. "But I will always do this. It's my life, baby." He explained with big, love filled eyes.

Lightning Dust smiled with him, but it was the kind of smile that had something behind it.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked sincerely, weakly bringing his hand over to stroke hers as it rested on his chest.

Lightning Dust watched intently as it took much effort for Thunderlane to move his arm. She winced before she spoke. "I can't do this anymore, Thunder." She choked out, her eyes coated in despair.

The beaten grey pegasus sucked her words down his lungs. "What do you mean?" He asked with trepidation.

The small, athletic pegasus inhaled a copious amount of air, then exhaled it all back out. "I wanted to tell you when you wouldn't hit me." She confessed, not looking him in the eyes.

The white haired pegasus took in a deep breath, nodding very slowly. "Salt on the wounds." He commented, a minor chuckle escaping his lungs.

Lightning didn't laugh. "I still love you."

The heart monitor started to burst into a flurry of beeps as Thunderlane stared at his lover. "I love you too."

Lightning Dust retracted her hands, putting her face in them out of guilt. "I'm sorry!" She shouted, beginning to cry.

Thunderlane's good arm reached up to her shoulder and stroked it. "Nothing to be sorry about." He assured with a genuine smile.

Lightning sniffled as she removed her hands, tears dropping on her legs. "I can't bare to see you like this." She squeaked out.

Thunderlane smiled, looking at the younger pegasus. "I've gotten used to it."

Lightning glanced at her cocky ex, then shook her head. "After all this time, now you say you love me." She laid her hands on her lap, tears still dropping down like bombs.

Thunderlane leaned forward. "It's not exactly something I'm proud about." He admitted.

Lightning turned to the confessing pegasus with big eyes. "Huh?"

The speed demon smiled meekly at the innocence of his ex. "I have three loves in my life." He began to explain, holding up three fingers. "Speed," He laid down a finger. "cocaine," He put down a second. "and you." He used his last finger to point at the mentioned girl.

She winced, pouting her lips as she began to cry more.

Thunderlane stroked her gentle fur. "If it makes you feel any better, you can go." He offered with a 'boyfriend' tone of voice.

Lightning nodded slowly, her feet connecting with the cool floor. "If you need anything, just call me." She said as she bit her lips.

Thunderlane smiled meekly, taking the kind offer with appreciation. "Sure thing, Ms. Dust."

"Please," She began, turning around before she closed the door. "Consider the Air Force."

Thunderlane nodded slowly. "Not like I'm gonna do anything else but think." He replied, throwing up his workable arm as he laid in the bed.

Lightning then stepped out of the room, leaving Thunderlane alone.

All alone, in room 030.

Thunderlane wasn't signing any autographs today. He wasn't doing any interviews, off the record questions, waving to the audience- nothing. He just wanted to get in his ride and move.

"Okay, Thunderlane. Here's the deal," The young unicorn engineer began, holding a small clipboard up to the one-winged pegasus's face. "you've probably been told all this before, but I was instructed to tell you again "

Thunderlane took the clipboard, glancing over its numbers, calculations, theories, and mechanics. He looked up at the engineer with a raised eyebrow. "Uh huh?" He dropped the clipboard to his side; he didn't know half of what he was looking at.

The young unicorn sighed before he replied. "You'll be driving a beast of a machine. It's outfitted with an experimental jet engine that pumps out quantum-"

"I don't care about the details, kid." Thunderlane interrupted quickly. "All I need to know is how fast it goes." He explained with a calm, collected form of voice.

The engineer looked at the speed demon with baffled eyes. "Fast!?" He shouted, throwing up his arms. "The fastest things in the world are jet engines, and you're asking if this thing is fast!?" His voice continued to escalated to higher octaves.

Thunderlane kept his cool. "Yeah, that's what I'm asking."

The engineer froze in place, fumbling his words. "I, can't. You…- What a-" He stopped, losing his voice entirely. "Fair enough." He finally uttered after a minute and dropped his arms in defeat. "This thing is really fast. In fact, it was made for jets and the people that it is designed for won't even test it, so to answer your question, yes Thunderlane. It is fast." He explained with a serious undertone.

The flightless pegasus nodded. "Thanks." He said simply, then turned around and pulled open the cockpit. "Looks like a god damn space ship." He commented, looking around at all the advanced technology.

There was barely enough room for Thunderlane to fit inside, but once he found enough space, he made a tight fit. He took in a big sigh, and was completely laying down inside the speed machine.

"I don't even know what the hell most of this stuff is." Thunderlane said, confused as he looked around the cramped space. "There's not even any pedals!" He exclaimed, surprised at the misplacement.

The engineer was quickly at his side, kneeling down and pointing at a lever. "That there is the throttle." He explained.

Thunderlane's hand grasped the small lever, cupping it in his palm. "Is this thing a boat?"

"Think of it as a space shuttle." The engineer suggested with a sarcastic smirk. "That there is the ignition"

Thunderlane followed his index finger to a tiny red switch next to the throttle. "What about the brakes?" He asked, looking around.

The engineer scratched his head, looking sheepish. "Yeeeeaaah…The brakes are parachutes. You deploy them by pulling that there." He pointed above Thunderlane's head.

The one-winged pegasus raised an eyebrow, then nodded slowly. "This thing is fucking weird." He said with a bit of spite, then shook his head.

"One more thing," The engineer began, holding up his index finger. "[I]do not[/I] go as fast as you can." He warned with a stare that could freeze an ocean.

Thunderlane dipped his head curiously. "Why's that?" He asked with a big smile.

The engineer shook his head quickly. "I'm serious, Thunderlane!" He shouted. "This thing was built for a [I]jet[/I], and if you push it that far, that's exactly what it'll do."

Thunderlane nodded slowly, then raised his eyebrows expressively. "Meaning?"

The engineer leaned forward, using the last of his breath to explain. "Meaning you will die. Do. Not. Go. To. The. Max."

Thunderlane contained his anticipating smile, and just nodded slowly. "They sure as hell didn't make this for a pegasus. My wing is all jacked up in here." He situated his back as his only wing became smashed behind him.

The unicorn engineer shrugged slowly. "You'll live."

Thunderlane sighed, getting in the most comfortable position he could find. "Can only hope."

The engineer stood up, tapping Thunderlane's shoulder. "Alright, it's all you." As he was walking away, he shouted, "Break a wing!"

In the back of Thunderlane's mind, he wanted Lightning Dust to call him. Just to say good luck, but if she were to beg for him to quit, he was taking it under extreme consideration now.

He put on his helmet, buckled himself in, and when he was sure he was secure, the cockpit closed. Then, he hit the red switch.

Thunderlane's passed cars hummed to life when they turned on, but this was different. This thing had a purr of absolute ferocity- a complement to a lion's dominating roar. Its engine was already causing Thunderlane to feel his bones rattle and clump together. The sheer amount of strength behind its mere purr was threatening to his mental stability.

And he loved it.

The flightless pegasus inhaled any available air to him and held it in his lungs. In his mind, he counted down from 3.

On 3, he inhaled deeply.

On 2, he closed his eyes.

On 1, he exhaled slowly, then opened his eyelids.

On 0, his hand pushed against the throttle.

It actually took a lot of strength to push the lever down its path as it gradually got further and further. The insane amount of vibration racketing through Thunderlane's body helped his arm push on the throttle.

His head was jerked back against the seat as his vision came to a blur. He could see clear as day ahead of him, but the amount of gravitational presence was far too much for the strength of a simple pegasus.

His eyes were able to get a glimpse of the speedometer and they shot open when he saw what it read. 490 mph, and rising fast.

He was coming close to completely smashing his old record, and it only brought a flourish of adrenaline through his bloodstream.

Then the lever wouldn't move any further.

Thunderlane watched the speedometer rise higher and higher and higher. Its digital calculations escalated, and how fast it cascaded increased. He was reaching 1,000 mph, his new record. He completely destroyed his old best; but he didn't stop there. He let the beast continue on its rampage and burn through the possible limits.

The digital speedometer began to flicker, losing track of the speed at 1,700 mph, and that's when Thunderlane realized it. He took it to the max.

He put this machine to its absolute limit, exhausted every bit of its energy, and wore it out completely.

Then the ground began to disappear from his view, and was replaced by the sky. His heart matched the jet engine in horsepower as his chest almost busted open.

Thunderlane screamed in horror as the vehicle performed flips through the air, his vision switching between the ground and sky every single time he blinked.

And then he was met with the abrupt rush of wind pounding against his face.

The cool breeze colliding with his fur, the harsh, unmoving air grating against his eyes, and the rough cold engraving itself into him.

Thunderlane was flying.

The famous flightless pegasus was soaring through the air with one wing.

He took in every moment, looking around him even though it burned his eyes more than a relentless sun on a mid-summer day. The ground speeding past him from below, the land ahead making its way to him, and the sky falling away from his view. He took it all in, and as he fell, he opened his surviving wing.

The risky act caused Thunderlane to perform barrel rolls through the air as he flew through it with one wing.

Throughout the entire journey, the only thing that went through Thunderlane's mind was, 'So this is what it feels like to be a pegasus.'

The all encompassing presence of the merciless ground coursed its way into his conscience, and once it did, he accepted the fate.

Then he hit the desert. Every scrape, bruise, cut, illness, crack, break, sprain, and itch in a lifetime condensed into a single moment, and then he was gone.

Lightning Dust laid on her couch, flicking through channels without any real preference. As she scanned lazily through the huge variety- yet still having no variety- she came across the news.

The young pegasus sighed and dropped the remote as she watched whatever crap they were covering this time.

Her eyes were glued to the TV once she read Thunderlane's name.

She leaned forward, her feet dropping to the floor as she watched.

"The 'Fastest person in the world', Thunderlane, was killed this morning during a test run of an experimental jet engine. Officials say that he was trying to put-"

Lightning Dust lurched over the couch and vomited her dinner, her eyes swelling up as tears joined the pile of muck. She did her best to pay attention to the news reporter, crawling over to her TV.

"We have footage of the crash. Be warned that this is violent and may be unsuitable for some viewers." The lady warned.

The TV jumped to a much crummier look with static, a jittery camera, and lot's of cheering.

"Wheew! Front row seat!" A man shouted from behind the camera, standing on top of a truck as he aimed his camera, and luckily for the viewers, it had a very capable zoom option.

Several other cheers roared as the vehicle at the opposite end of the desert took off and looked like a tiny black ant as it slowly sped down the runway.

"Daaang! This is a thousand miles, by the way guys! That guy is on a freaking mission!" The camera guy exclaimed excitedly.

Then it broke 600 mph, creating a cone around the small dot. The crowd cheered in excitement, and then after a few seconds, were hit with the sound of the barrier being broken.

"Yeeeeaaah!" A couple of the audience shouted.

In just a few seconds, the dot got a little bigger, and was shooting like a bullet down the desert.

Seconds later, another racketing breaking sound erupted from the speeding vehicle that made the camera man shake, then continue to cheer. "Must be going at least nine hundred miles an hour!" The camera guy guessed.

And then the vehicle [I]really[/I] took off. The group of people recording are clearly in a safe distance, but even seeing the car that far away gave a speed factor.

Until the speed demon took it to the max.

It exploded in speed. In an instant, it was from one part of the desert to another, looking as though it was teleporting.

"Woah! You see that?" The camera guy shouted, to which gasps of shock erupted from the others as the vehicle went even faster. The ant zoomed down the flat desert, skipping from one spot to the other.

Then the sound of a bomb goes off, causing the camera guy to really shake, and nearly fall out of the truck.

The group of onlookers gasped in horror and fright as the speed-driven demon began to take flight. The vehicle spun wildly through the air like it was chucked by a child.

"Oh dear lord." A woman muttered as she gets from the truck.

The jet engine powered space ship soared through the air, continuing to be tossed around like a child's plaything.

"Oh my god. That's…Jeff! Turn off the camera!" A woman shouted, the camera temporarily shaking.

"Sorry, so-"

Then the video cut off.

"That was…" The anchorwoman began, her face full of shock. "I am sorry if anyone saw that and weren't prepared." The woman apologized, then looked to her anchorman for help.

"It was certainly a horrible thing to see, Dianne." He replied emotionless.

The anchorwoman turned her chair to her partner. "Wasn't he going to join the Air Force after that?" She asked, driving the conversation elsewhere.

The man nodded quickly. "He sure was! Such a shame, a talented young man killed bef-"

Lightning Dust turned off the TV and bowed her head. Her mouth hung open and she gagged on nothing, her reflexes telling her to throw up but only air escaped. Everything was already on the floor, next to the couch.

The teal pegasus crawled her way to the furniture, weeping loudly in her living room as she did. Once she climbed onto the couch, she drenched the cloth with her tears.

Her gaze subtly landed on her table, where the sight of a snow-white substance greeted her.

_**Speed**_


End file.
